


Still

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Edo Gai, Edo Tensei, First Kiss, Gai Edo Tensei, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Resurrection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Gai regresa a Konoha, oh, pero, ¿no murió con la octava puerta?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	Still

Es Lee el primero que lo nota, deteniendo sus pasos incluso cuando un relámpago especialmente atronador golpea el suelo.

TenTen no quiere pensarlo ella misma, pero incluso entonces sabe que lo hace, fuertemente, y no puede evitar soltar un gemido cargado de dolor.

— ¿Es...? — la boca de Lee se tuerce sobre la frase probablemente impronunciable, dando un suspiro largo y pesado que se atora en su garganta como una mano pesada alrededor de la piel.

La cabeza de TenTen da una negativa dolorosa. — No — sus ojos miran a Lee de forma acusadora y aguda, como si lo condenara por el simple pensamiento, como si lo odiara por solo imaginarlo — No lo es, Lee.

Y sin embargo, no puede evitar mirar también, incluso a través de las gotas de lluvia que comienzan a derramarse, incluso cuando otro relámpago cae y alumbra nuevamente el claro en el bosque, delineando la figura, salpicando las hojas que se pegan alrededor de la sombra como tanto, _tanto_ recuerda.

— Pero, TenTen... — Lee la mira con miedo y suplica, todo ahora lleno de absurda y ridícula esperanza que hace que TenTen se desinfle, mezclando sus lágrimas con la brisa sobre sus mejillas.

— Cállate, Lee — su tono baja una octava, quebrándose a la mitad, cuando dice su nombre — Esto es solo un truco, fuimos llamados porque había un fuerte destello de chakra, ¡porque es un enemigo, Lee! ¡No puede ser posible que...!

El cabello de Lee se despeina cuando él niega, luego asiente, y luego vuelve a negar, posiblemente con el único deseo de que TenTen también cierre la boca.

— Lo sé — murmura — Lo sé...

Lee lucha por cerrar los ojos, por apartar la mirada y concentrarse en buscar al dueño de aquel destello de chakra, por el causante de la tormenta que no es más que una distracción, por saber quién o qué causó todo ese alboroto tan cerca de la aldea, y sin embargo, lo único que Lee hace es mirar la figura que sigue de pie a unos metros de él, justo debajo de todos los árboles que lo sostienen, parado con un semblante más indefenso y confundido de lo que ha visto alguna vez, de lo que _recuerda_.

— Él... — su frase se interrumpe por un sollozo fuerte de TenTen, y siente su mano colgando en una rama, desquebrajándola con la punta de los dedos con tanta rabia y tanto dolor que su propio corazón duele.

— No puede ser — la garganta de TenTen se aprieta a las palabras — ¿Por qué?

Lee la mira, sin respuestas, probablemente igual o más desesperado que ella por comprender la situación, por descubrir quién pudo haber hecho algo tan infame... tan terriblemente cruel.

— Entonces es él, ¿no? — no es una pregunta real, ni siquiera para su compañera, pero de todos modos TenTen jadea un simple "sí", ahogado en un sonido quejumbroso.

Algo dentro de Lee quiere llorar igual que ella, quiere maldecir y destruir todo el bosque, rascar bajo toneladas de tierra, polvo, mares, llamas, y encontrar a aquel que se atrevió.

Sus manos bajan a los lados, con amago de sostenerse el pecho para que su corazón no estalle debajo de sus costillas, pero lo único que Lee puede hacer o articular es un quejido bajo, muy, muy bajo, y sus dedos cavan en la corteza cuando todo su mundo se desvanece al frente.

El hombre delante de ellos da una vuelta completa en sí mismo, mirando alrededor, girando los pies torpemente mientras parpadea contra el aire y las nubes, arrastrando las manos sobre su cabeza para acomodar su cabello, limpiando su frente, rodando los ojos por sobre el claro y descubriendo más de ese rostro que ambos conocen tan bien.

TenTen cae de rodillas sobre su rama, llorando amargamente y en voz alta, apartando la mirada porque no se cree capaz de seguir mirando sin entender.

Lee es más fuerte de lo que probablemente jamás lo ha sido, incluso con las puertas, y se obliga a mirar, probablemente porque una parte de él está desesperado por entender, aunque lo único que realmente sabe es que _quiere_ ver.

El ser finalmente se detiene mirando hacia ellos, levantando la vista con tanta rapidez y familiaridad que el ruido de la lluvia se hace escaso y el corazón adentro del pecho de Lee parece que se detiene.

Un par de ojos lo ven. Unos ojos que están oscurecidos por una mancha negra en el fondo en lugar del blanco común, acompañados por una pupila mucho más brillante y oscura de lo que recuerda.

TenTen contiene un grito, y en cambio, Lee grita.

La figura parpadea con esos ojos que descubren la naturaleza del jutsu, que hacen que más rabia suba sobre Lee y TenTen, que más preguntas salten por todos lados y los tres se miran por largos segundos antes de que la silueta del hombre sonría, tan amigablemente como siempre, y extienda los brazos en su dirección.

— ¡Lee, TenTen, mis queridos alumnos! — Gai llama, dándoles otro escalofrío ante su alegre y genuina voz — ¿Tienen idea de lo que está pasando aquí?

La rama cruje cuando los dos saltan, y en un instante Lee y TenTen lo están abrazado, muy, muy fuerte, llorando sobre sus brazos mientras sienten a Gai devolviendo el gesto, tan fuerte como la primera vez que los conoció.

— ¡Gai-sensei, está vivo! — Lee grita, y tal vez TenTen lo secundaría, pero probablemente está demasiado dañada para poder articular.

Gai se ríe fuerte, tomando un hombro de Lee para poder mirarlo a la cara.

— Lo estoy — murmura, finalmente pareciendo darse cuenta de las cosas, girando alrededor con cautela — Pero, estoy casi seguro de que debería estar muerto.

[...]

— Un Edo Tensei perfecto — Tsunade murmura, tratando de disimular el temblor de sus manos cuando aprieta el lapicero entre sus dedos — Un Edo Tensei al hombre que puede abrir las ocho puertas.

Shizune baja la mirada, como si pudiera esconder el dolor mezclado con el miedo al evitar encontrarse con sus ojos, lo que claramente no sucede.

— ¡Pero Gai-Sensei no nos haría daño! — la voz de Lee es un desorden absoluto, subiendo y bajando en un plano lleno de desconcierto y duda. Sabe perfectamente que no lo puede asegurar completamente incluso él.

Los labios de TenTen se aprietan, pero no dice nada. El largo lazo de pergamino detrás de ella se desenvuelve un poco entre sus dedos y es todo lo que parece poder hacer para sentirse un poco más segura.

Gai reiría ante su gesto de ser otra persona. Sabe, probablemente mejor de lo que nadie sabe, que incluso con todo lo que pudieran hacer ellos cuatro juntos contra él no serviría de nada. En segundos, estarían todos muertos.

Por supuesto, decirlo no ayudará en nada. Y la simple idea de ser manipulado para matar a sus amigos, a sus alumnos, a su aldea, es mucho más aterrador que cualquier cosa.

— El Edo Tensei funciona con un pergamino de control — continúa Tsunade, evitando mirar a Gai al fingir profesionalmente que mira sus anotaciones rápidas, que en realidad, no dicen nada.

— No puedo recordar nada — para alguien que murió de una forma horrible y dolorosa, tan lentamente, Gai parece estar tranquilo, secretamente emocionado, quizá — Cuando desperté, estaba parado en el bosque, completamente solo.

Tsunade asiente a sus palabras de forma distraída, con los labios apretados tan fuertemente que Gai puede escuchar su mandíbula crujir, lo que solo eleva más la alerta de Shizune y hace que Lee parezca más desesperado, incluso a punto de arrancarse todo el cabello de un tirón.

— Esto es… — Lee balbucea, sus palabras cuelgan de forma espesa alrededor de su cuello y Gai nota hasta ese momento algo diferente, una variación inusual en su tono, mucho más ronco.

— No encontramos a nadie alrededor — TenTen dice en un tono neutro, tratando de forzar su voz a un simple informe de misión y no al hecho de que estaba igualmente desesperada por defender a Gai. No parecía muy animada a pelear con él. Nadie, suponía, lo estaba.

Gai mira a su alumna un largo segundo, encontrándola más alta, más fuerte también, y la mirada de Gai salta a Shizune y a Tsunade como si tratara de evaluar algo, como si tratara de encontrar un punto a la pequeña bola de ideas que estaba creciendo debajo de su cabeza.

— Tiene recuerdos, y voluntad, el usuario debe conocer los sellos perfectamente — el comentario de Shizune es tranquilo, pero no disfraza la mirada de terror — Así que si lo hizo de este modo, probablemente solo sea una trampa para que… confiemos.

Los ojos de Shizune caen, y Gai tiene que forzar la media sonrisa hacia ella, perturbado por el miedo, por la desconfianza. Había muerto desinteresadamente por Konoha como para revivir siendo una especie de arma de destrucción.

Tsunade asiente de acuerdo, pero nuevamente Lee estalla, azotando los pies para elevarse delante de él.

— ¡Por eso lo trajimos aquí! — dice, sin aliento — Si es una trampa, entonces yo me haré cargo, ¡mi voluntad será más fuerte y sin duda podría mantenerlo bajo control y con el poder de mi juventud…!

La mano de Gai cae sobre su hombro en una palmada suave. Lee se dobla con el contacto, se inclina ante él, y Gai siente un dolor en el corazón al ver su rostro compungido, al saber que su más querido alumno estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo con tal de que no pusieran el juicio la fidelidad de su maestro.

— Lee, estoy realmente impresionado por tu valor y tu fuerza, pero incluso tú sabes que no podrías — Lee solloza ante sus palabras. Gai se da cuenta ahora del cambio en su estatura, más alto, más fuerte también — Ahora no puedo morir, y por lo que entiendo, puedo abrir las ocho puertas… muchas veces.

TenTen se dobla, como si fuera a vomitar. Sus dedos sueltan el pergamino a sus espaldas y en cambio aprieta sus dedos juntos, mirando el suelo con miedo, arrepentimiento, amor, dolor.

— No importa si morí, todavía soy un shinobi de la hoja — Gai quiere, realmente quiere, decir algo más. Sus brazos flaquean, porque desea tanto abrazar a Lee, porque quiere consolar a TenTen y darle palmadas amistosas a Shizune en la cabeza, como cuando eran niños torpes corriendo alrededor.

Apartar la mano es lo prudente y es lo que hace. Escuchó del Edo Tensei de Asuma en la guerra, del propio padre de Neji, de Dan. Sabía que ocupar su antiguo lugar o intentar actuar como quiere no era lo mejor. Solo significaba abrir más heridas.

— Me alejaré lo más que pueda de la aldea — eleva su voz, forzando una sonrisa hacia Tsunade — Un ataque de mi parte en Konoha sería…

Y no termina porque no sabe cómo sería. Naruto debería estar por ahí, pero, ¿qué tan fuerte era Naruto ahora? ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Había vuelto? ¿La unión de los dos sería suficiente para sellarlo, lo que de todos modos no serviría de mucho a menos que encontraran al invocador?

Lee se suelta a llorar, amargamente, y las vendas en sus brazos se desenrollan sobre sus mejillas. TenTen gruñe, aunque solo es un sonido sin fondo. No hay negación o aceptación.

— Un ataque sería devastador — Tsunade completa por él, azotando los dedos en la mesa junto a ella. Una mesa simple de una casa simple, lo que lo hace preguntarse vagamente donde está — Eso nos afectaría mucho.

Gai asiente, pero ni siquiera se mueve de su lugar antes de que Tsunade esté sobre él, con un dedo apuntando cerca de su pecho, aunque no se atreve a tocarlo por cobardía, o miedo, o porque quizá lo que ambos quieren realmente era una especie de abrazo.

— Sin embargo, dejarte ir implicaría un riesgo para el resto de las aldeas, y ahora estamos en paz, ¿sabes? — Gai asiente a sus palabras, pestañeando cuando Tsunade vuelve a alejarse, dándole una mirada dolorosa a Shizune — Y si haces daño en otras aldeas, sería nuestra culpa.

— ¡No lo sería! — esta vez es TenTen, chillando en un tono alto — ¡No sabemos quién lo hizo!

— ¡Pero Gai todavía es un shinobi de la hoja! — la voz de Tsunade es autoritaria y hace que todos tiemblen, mitad porque saben que tiene razón, el otro tanto en un impulso de dolor al saber que todavía veían a Gai como un aliado.

— Me dejaré sellar, puedo hacerlo voluntariamente, y pueden encerrarme en algún lugar.

Tsunade frunce el ceño, Shizune finalmente niega y TenTen suelta una arcada, que se sofoca bajo el grito horrorizado de Lee.

— ¡No lo permitiré! — su corazón martillea tan fuerte que no puede escuchar la razón, que no puede entender la gravedad de sus palabras — ¡Tendrán que enterrarme junto a Gai-sensei entonces!

Sin ningún esfuerzo Tsunade ignora sus palabras, solo mirando a Shizune y a Gai.

Por un momento, Gai espera escuchar la orden, oír el suave susurro del “sí” de sus labios y poder hundirse en ese mismo segundo al bosque, pidiendo que su propia alumna lo selle, sin perturbarlos más, sin hacer más preguntas.

Los ojos de Tsunade parecen tristes cuando lo ve, sin embargo, no es una afirmación lo que dice — La decisión la tomará el Hokage — murmura — Ya le hemos avisado a él.

Todos bajan la cabeza, pero Gai los mira interrogativos, saltando de un rostro a otro mientras trata de que su cerebro se ponga al día. ¿Naruto ya había ascendido al puesto? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se fue?

Gai se inquieta, deseando saber de quién recibiría el juicio esta vez para tratar de darle orden a las cosas y darle sentido a sus ideas.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que su boca se abre, un sonido de golpes irrumpe el lugar, tronando como piedras y gruñidos del otro lado en una carrera que se estrella bruscamente contra la entrada.

La voz de Tenzou dice algo, en un grito, y después de que la puerta es prácticamente arrancada de la pared el Hokage entra a prisa, desesperado e histérico, con el sombrero chueco y la bata suelta que solo resaltan las marcas de llanto debajo de un par de ojos rojos.

Gai jadea, con un dolor subiendo en su estómago cuando lo mira, cuando se miran, cuando encuentra las manos temblorosas y pálidas aferrándose al margen de la puerta con dolor.

— Kakashi… — Gai silba, y las cosas entonces no parecen estar tan bien. 

[…]

Gai no puede entender mucho de lo que dicen. Era verdad que entendía el jutsu, que sabía las consecuencias, que comprendía el protocolo, pero había algo al fondo de su mente que no dejaba de sonar y todas las palabras parecían regarse fuera de sus oídos.

— ¡Enciérralo! ¡Esto es un maldito peligro! — Ibiki golpea el escritorio después de haber intentado por las buenas razonar con Kakashi — Usar sellos, como hicimos con Sasuke, y encerrarlo, Hokage, si él…

La mano de Ibiki lo apunta, como si fuera un simple objeto.

Vagamente, Gai se pregunta si todos son indiferentes al hecho de que puede oírlos perfectamente, que razona, que tiene sentimientos confundidos y gravemente heridos.

Ino, a su lado, se tensa, vacilando un momento antes de volver a levantar sus manos sobre su frente, sin atreverse a tocarlo a pesar de que su jutsu de mente sería mucho más eficaz.

— Si él está siendo manipulado por alguien y se revela aquí… habrá un gran daño antes de que podamos retenerlo — Ibiki termina en un hilo tenso, recobrando la paciencia que prácticamente vuelve a perder cuando no hay un solo cambio en el gesto de Kakashi.

Los brazos de Ino vuelven a temblar, la chica no lo mira un solo momento mientras permanece a su lado, sentada en una silla baja de metal idéntica a la que lo sostiene, lo que era mejor que un grupo de cadenas de chakra como Ibiki sugería.

— ¿Y bien? — ignorando al hombre, Kakashi mira a Ino, dando una breve señal — ¿Hay un pergamino dentro de él?

Los ojos de Gai se cierran ante los breves segundos de silencio, sintiendo el pulso de su corazón nervioso y acelerado. El miedo a que algo esté mal se vuelve adrenalina en su sangre y se mezcla de forma inquietante, haciéndolo perderse, pensando torpemente y por largos segundos que estaba vivo, confundido por tantas emociones, por tantas sensaciones. No tenía idea de cómo Asuma y los demás lo hicieron. Se sentía exactamente como vivir.

— No — Ino baja los brazos y suelta el aire lentamente, finalmente recargando una mano en el hombro de Gai — No hay pergamino de control, así que simplemente ha revivido por la técnica.

Ibiki bufa, Anko parece más aliviada y descansa sobre su silla, bajando los hombros cuando Shikamaru da un largo asentimiento de acuerdo en su dirección.

— Bien, entonces no necesita ser sellado — Kakashi dice, al mismo tiempo las manos de Ibiki se azotan de nuevo. Tenzou parece estar a punto de apuñalarlo en un parpadeo pero Kakashi levanta una mano para indicar paz.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces, Hokage? — la voz de Ibiki finalmente se destapa en miedo. Gai se estremece en su asiento, todavía con la mano temblorosa de Ino en su hombro, sorprendido por el terror que infundía en su viejo amigo — Si alguien lo revivió, podría revivir a otros, ¿no te das cuenta? ¿Qué significa esto, sino otra amenaza de guerra? ¿Qué vamos a hacer después si algún otro revive?

Los ojos de Kakashi no lo miran, en cambio, está mirando a Gai, con lentitud, detalladamente, de una forma en la que cualquiera pensaría que estaba pensando algo, pero Gai lo conoce. Él solo estaba mirando. Mirar, sin articular.

— Entonces lo necesitamos de nuestro lado si se desata una guerra, ¿no? — Ibiki se tensa. Sus hombros suben y bajan pero finalmente parece rendirse, lanzando una mirada de duda a Gai antes de alejarse del escritorio suavemente — Todavía nos queda descubrir quién lo hizo.

Shikamaru parece firmemente de acuerdo, entregándole un pergamino con un plan de acción que sin duda había escrito rápidamente con su increíble capacidad para pensar.

Kakashi apenas lo toma lo gira al otro lado del escritorio, extendiéndoselo a Sai en un silencio tan recto que no necesita ser explicado, y en cuestión de segundos el chico ha salido por la puerta, cargando con el pergamino antes de hacer una señal a un par de ANBU que estaban esperando por él a los lados de la oficina.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer hasta entonces? — Anko se pone de pie, medio cubierta por una gabardina larga que la hacía lucir más gruesa de lo que siempre había sido, ¿o es que en realidad ahora lo era?

— Mantenerlo en la aldea, por supuesto — las manos de Kakashi se cruzan al frente con calma, recibiendo una media sonrisa de ella.

— Bien, ¿lo enviarás al departamento de inteligencia? — Ino pregunta en voz baja, mirando a Kakashi con algo mezclado entre la súplica y el interés. Algo como eso serviría mucho en su departamento.

— Tal vez una de las habitaciones de la prisión — la sugerencia de Ibiki es dócil, y por mucho, factible, pero Kakashi hace una negativa para ambos.

— ¿Quiere que le dé un cuarto en la sede de ANBU? Así podría estar vigilado — el tono de Tenzou es delgado y tranquilo, inteligente, pero solo se gana otra negativa más.

Shikamaru gruñe un poco, pero antes de que pueda decir que todo eso se estaba volviendo un maldito fastidio de adivinanza, Kakashi se encoge relajado y vuelve su vista a Gai, todavía con ese pequeño toque lloroso en el fondo.

— Por si no mal recuerdo, Gai tenía un apartamento, ¿no? — la idea es sorprendente incluso para Gai, y por un instante piensa que Kakashi está siendo ridículo.

Ese no era él, eso no debería estar pasando. Él estaba muerto y todo eso, meter a un revivido en una casa como si fuera… como si fuera alguien, sonaba… absolutamente estúpido.

Aun así, Gai siente su rostro colorearse de emoción al pensar en eso. Su viejo departamento, sentía que no había estado ahí en siglos, y proyectarse en el mismo lugar lo hizo sentir en casa, lo hizo sentir absolutamente vivo.

— ¿Su departamento? — Shikamaru pestañea en incredulidad, pero se esfuerza por mantener su gesto aburrido — Tengo entendido que esa planta del edificio está…

— En remodelación — Kakashi interrumpe a Shikamaru, dándole un gesto suave a Tenzou para que se acercara a él — ¿Podrías arreglar eso para… uh, esta noche?

Tenzou ni siquiera parpadea, simplemente da un asentimiento estoico antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo con olor a ozono que le llena los pulmones a Gai de forma ácida, algo que lo habría incomodado una vez, ahora el noble recordatorio de que _respiraba_.

— ¿Vas a dejarlo que esté por ahí, como si nada? — el tono de Ibiki es ácido, pero está lejos de ser realmente una amenaza esta vez.

— Sí — Kakashi sonríe tristemente — Hasta que capturemos a quien lo invocó, no tengo razones para retenerlo.

Por supuesto, todos saben que tiene razón, y no pueden hacer nada para objetar a eso después de que su miedo a ser controlado hubiera sido desmentido con el jutsu de Ino.

— Bien… entonces supongo que nos vemos después — Anko se pone de pie alegremente, dándole una sonrisa de mejillas regordetas a Gai que lo desconcierta un poco, casi irreconocible para él.

— De acuerdo, me voy entonces, Temari debe estar algo furiosa… ya sabes, el bebé — Kakashi asiente y deja que el chico salga, al mismo tiempo la mención hace que sus ojos de Gai bajen al vientre abultado de Ino, tardíamente sorprendido por el avanzado embarazo.

— Es bueno — Ino suspira, levantándose — No llamar a Naruto todavía, debe estar relajándose ahora mismo con Hinata y el pequeño Boruto.

Ino se despide de él amablemente, dando una reverencia a Kakashi antes de salir, siendo ayudada por Shikamaru en la puerta, quien vagamente levanta las cejas en despedida para él.

Cuando están solos, el ruido del reloj los golpea. Hay un silencio largo y tenso, lleno de cosas que no están seguros de decir. Hubo palabras que Gai pensó en decir cuando saltó a la octava puerta, cosas que incluso hubiera deseado escuchar, pero ahora, todo parecía extrañamente lejano, perdido en el posible sinsentido.

¿Qué caso tendría decirlo ahora, cuando solo su espectro estaba atrapado ahí?

Gai baja sus manos juntas, mirando a Kakashi lentamente, enfocándose por unos segundos en sus ojos, _ambos ojos_ , antes de levantar un gesto suave sobre él.

— Entonces, realmente te volviste Hokage, ¿eh? — medio ríe, sintiéndose tonto porque eso sea lo único que puede decir.

La cabeza de Kakashi se mueve en afirmación, sus ojos decayendo a cada segundo, temblando con cada respiración que se volvía dolorosamente densa.

— Lo hice — admite, tan amable como nunca lo fue — Y no es algo que en realidad me guste.

Kakashi se ríe nervioso, temblando aun, y Gai apenas puede darle una sonrisa antes de dejar que su preocupación finalmente se inyecte, mirando a Kakashi con el terror que lo había atravesado desde que despertó.

— Yo… — empieza, tensando sus manos al frente — ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la guerra?

Kakashi se tensa, su mirada bajando a sus pies — Cuatro años — sus hombros tiemblan, y sus manos juegan con sus guantes, apretándose, tirando de sus propias uñas con desesperación como si eso disfrazara sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas — Cuatro años desde que moriste, Gai.

[…]

Cuando finalmente salen de la oficina del Hokage es el amanecer, y los ojos de Kakashi están tan rojos e hinchados que Gai se siente un poco culpable al respecto, dándole una palmada en el hombro de forma automática. 

Habían hablado durante horas sobre lo que había pasado en el tiempo desde que Gai murió. Los niños siendo grandes, las familias, las alianzas, el trabajo, los viejos enemigos, las heridas un poco olvidadas, la aldea, la evolución.

Kakashi había permanecido en su lugar, con las manos cruzadas enfrente de su escritorio que de vez en cuando secaban sus lágrimas repentinas, temblando tanto que Gai no tuvo el valor para acercarse más a él.

Kakashi había sufrido tanto toda su vida. Hacerle más daño era algo sencillamente aterrador.

— Deberías dormir un poco — Gai se aclara la garganta, apartando su mano lentamente del hombro de Kakashi y castigándose internamente por el atrevimiento.

Kakashi asiente, pero sus ojos no lo miran. Su hombro sigue rígido, delgado, incluso frío, engañosamente a su alcance de un modo que confunde su cabeza por la costumbre de la facilidad. La de ambos.

— También deberías descansar — la voz de Kakashi es áspera, y ahora que Gai ha revivido en una resurrección perfecta tiene al máximo sus sentidos, percibiendo con una mirada cada detalle de su piel, de sus gestos, el ruido de su respiración tan bajo contra la máscara y el golpeteo de sus pestañas como alas de mariposa.

Gai asiente también, cobarde a la idea de gritar que su juventud estaba demasiado despierta como para dormir, probablemente porque cree incorrecto llamar a ese cuerpo falso juventud. ¡Esa no es la juventud por la que clamaba su padre! Eso no es nada. Ni siquiera vida. O una muerte, probablemente era una no-muerte. Todavía no estaba demasiado seguro de cómo nombrarlo.

— Supongo que lo haré, espero que a Yamato no le moleste que aparezca ahí tan pronto — Gai silba, riendo, y la risa burbujea en su pecho, cálida, como su aliento, como su piel.

Los ojos de Kakashi se cierran en una risa tonta, el tipo de risa que pocas veces dio. Es una lástima que no lo hiciera tan seguido antes, cuando estaba vivo, porque esa risa siempre hizo que Gai se tensara de esa forma en la que parece hacer ahora, presionando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, removiendo alegremente cada célula de su piel.

— Tenzou ya debió haber terminado, sin duda — la forma de hablar de Kakashi es tan libre y sincera que Gai quiere acercarse otra vez, abrazarlo, muy, _muy_ fuerte, y tratar de conocer más al hombre noble y genial en el que se había convertido.

No lo hace, tristemente, y al igual que su reacción con Lee, se aparta de su lado, porque es absolutamente lo correcto. Él no tiene derecho a entrometerse en su vida. Él no pertenece aquí.

— Excelente, ¡por supuesto que el poder de Yamato debería haber cumplido ya todas las expectativas! No debí subestimar su gran habilidad — Gai lanza un pulgar incluso cuando no quiere hacerlo. Es un hábito, supone, tan intrincado a su espíritu que no lo puede frenar.

El gesto parece estremecerlos a los dos lo suficiente para mirarse fijamente un largo segundo. Kakashi parece melancólico, recordando probablemente cada vez que lo vio, o lo mucho que lo extrañaba, o lo natural que parece, como si simplemente pudiera estar ahí de vuelta y ser él otra vez.

Gai rompe el encanto cuando gira hacia la salida y suspira de forma quebradiza. Confundir a Kakashi era lo último que necesitaba, y confundirse a sí mismo era mucho peor.

— De acuerdo, me voy yendo entonces — Gai evita el pulgar apretando el puño sobre su costado, y solo sonríe a medias hacia Kakashi, con la intención de darse la vuelta y darle un respiro a toda la maraña de emociones.

Es el leve sonido de su voz emocionada lo que lo hace congelarse sobre sus pies — Espera, Gai… déjame ir contigo, yo… como Hokage, debería escoltarte… ¿no?

Hay tantas cosas detrás de esa súplica que lo hacen sentir el aire estancado en su garganta, sus labios temblando, su estómago apretado. ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto? ¿Cómo alguien había creado una técnica tan cruel? Parecía simplemente demasiado injusto, tanto para los vivos, como para el que estaba muerto.

— No hace falta, Kakashi, deberías dormir y… — y no sabe qué más decir, porque lo que quiere es aceptar y llevarse a Kakashi a su departamento para seguir hablando, para hablar de las cosas que no hablaron, para retomar las cosas que quedaron inconclusas porque no hubo suficiente tiempo cuando estuvo vivo.

— Estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado a no dormir de todos modos. El trabajo de Hokage no es fácil — su risa es incómoda. Sus mejillas lucen en un segundo más rojas, llenas de sangre, y Gai puede ver cada poro con detenimiento, escuchar su corazón, y sabe entonces que Kakashi es una tentación peligrosa para su desesperada mente. 

El impulso que lo quiere motivar a sentirse vivo otra vez.

— No te preocupes, te veré más tarde de todos modos, ¡así que solo enfócate en recuperar energías, _Rival_!

La escena se quiebra con la palabra. Gai se muerde la lengua, Kakashi hace un ruido ahogado al final de su garganta. Su voz todavía volando entre ambos con un enfoque demasiado importante para pasar desapercibida como si no significara nada para ellos.

— Quiero decir… — sus palabras se atoran. Decir que seguían siendo rivales era una promesa rota, una mentira, un lazo que los conectó cuando los dos estaban vivos. Pero ahora, ¿qué tenía un muerto que ofrecer a su rivalidad? ¿Cómo, un cadáver, podría ser una especie de reto? ¿Cómo siquiera podía mencionar el doloroso fantasma de su vínculo?

— Está bien — Kakashi dice a través del evidente dolor que le causa el apodo que no había escuchado más que en sueños durante los últimos cuatro años — Somos rivales eternos, ¿no dijiste?

Gai no sabe si es lo que quiso decir algún día, pero decide reírse, porque probablemente ya no importa, porque no queda nada más y deja que ambos recojan esa migaja que les quedó de una vida antes de que esta amarga visión se desvanezca.

— Lo es — torpemente, se atreve a levantar el pulgar como un infame — Así que sé un digno Rival y toma en cuenta tu salud, Kakashi. Te veré más tarde.

Kakashi no protesta más, asintiendo de forma distraída en un gesto que luce más como él mismo antes de darse la vuelta y girar por las escaleras, muy diferente al brinco que Gai da desde el balcón.

[…]

La casa es, con lujo de detalle, idéntica.

Gai no entiende lo mucho que todavía puede sentir hasta que está de pie ahí, recorriendo con sus dedos cada mueble y deteniéndose en los rincones para soltar la amargura y sentimentalismo que había estado conteniendo durante toda la noche.

Da muchas vueltas a través de las minúsculas habitaciones, acariciando cada cosa con tanto tacto y melancolía como no se permitió abrazar a sus alumnos, como se obligó a no hacerlo con Kakashi, ni con nadie más.

Puede ser él cuando cae en su cama, rozando con la nariz sus sábanas que son nuevas, maravillado por la suavidad y los aromas, por todos los brillos, por la sensación del sol.

Deja caer su actuación ahí, llorando más y más hasta que se da cuenta torpemente de que su llanto es una sensación demasiado seca. No hay ríos de lágrimas, no está la cascada cosquilleando a su barbilla y cuando se arrastra al baño y enfrenta esos ojos negros de _muerto_ se da cuenta de que solo hay un suave espejo de humedad destellando en sus pupilas.

No mira mucho de su reflejo de todos modos. Le teme, probablemente, porque puede reconocerse, porque sabe que debajo de esa imagen está el cadáver de un inocente que tomó su forma y Gai no soporta esa idea tanto como no soporta verse al espejo y pensar en que no está vivo. Sin atreverse a afirmar que, en realidad, ciertamente se siente como él. 

No tiene mucho más tiempo antes de que su puerta suene escandalosamente y Gai salte con prisa a abrir, encontrando a Kurenai con una niña, a Genma, Ebisu, Tenten y Lee con una bolita de carne en sus brazos, hablando atropelladamente al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Gai, realmente necesitamos hablar, hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber antes de volver a irte! — Kurenai dice sobre los demás luego de algunos segundos, y a pesar de que Gai sabe que es mala idea relacionarse, que es mala idea darles esperanzas, tomar un lugar, familiarizarse, volver a quererse, también sabe que no puede desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

— ¡Bien, entonces tengamos una hermosa reunión apasionada de amigos! — Ebisu suspira con emoción ante la línea, limpiando unas lágrimas debajo de sus lentes que Gai reconoce como lágrimas de alivio. Lo que en realidad es incorrecto y no debería sentirse tan bien.

— Gai, hay tantos lugares nuevos y geniales, ¡hice toda una lista de ellos anoche que me enteré de tu situación, solo para llevarte a verlos! — Genma salta, tan joven y feliz que el corazón de Gai se calienta ante su entusiasmo ardiente.

— ¡Además hay muchas cosas que necesitas saber y nuevas personas que debes conocer, sensei! — Lee se lanza delante de él, cargando lo que claramente es su pequeño bebé en brazos que le extiende a Gai sin pensarlo sobre el pecho.

Gai parece aturdido por tanta atención, sintiéndose realmente conmovido cuando captura al bebé cerca de su corazón y lo arrulla, tocando con un dedo sus espesas cejas y su suave piel, tan endeble, cálido y lleno de tanta vida que su pecho se revuelve, que clama, que estalla con la llama del amor, del entusiasmo, del engaño. Oh, tan increíblemente fácil y liviano autoengaño.

— ¡Es un bebé maravilloso, Lee! — Gai intenta llorar, solo logrando esa humedad para lo que deberían ser ríos completos, pero algo de todo eso lo hace sentir que probablemente ya no importa — ¡Estoy tan feliz de conocerlo!

[…]

Ese día no vuelve a su departamento hasta que es noche, con el corazón hinchado de orgullo y una sonrisa increíblemente satisfactoria en sus facciones falsas, esas mismas facciones que no recuerda que son solo bolas de papel hasta que sus ojos de fondo negro golpean su imagen en el espejo.

Una de las cosas que Gai admitió en su vida era el juicio de pensar que los ojos eran una ventana al alma. Lo vio en Kakashi, muchas veces, y adoró el brillo de su propia mirada alguna vez cuando se detuvo por más de dos segundos al espejo. Ahora, en lugar de eso, tiene que mirar una mancha de tinta oscura en sus retinas, prácticamente un hoyo aterrador sin fondo. La visión de su alma en un cadáver que no era grato a la vista.

Gai niega y aparta la mirada a sus manos, a sus pies. El resto de las cosas no delataba su condición, el resto de su cuerpo simplemente lo hacía lucir como si fuera él mismo y eso de alguna manera se sumaba a la angustia y la miseria, todo mezclado en una bola de tragedia al fondo de su mente.

Lentamente Gai se desnuda, capturando cada ondulación de su cuerpo en el espejo, el largo de sus manos, el ancho de sus piernas, y siente una oleada de nauseas cuando se da cuenta de que no se odia. Cuando se da cuenta de que se ama. De qué cada segundo parece más difícil pretender que no es él.

Pero no lo es, dice su mente.

Llevaba muerto cuatro años.

_Cuatro…_

Gai presiona sus dedos en su abdomen, sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos, la suavidad de los bordes de piel ligeramente oscura debajo de sus dedos ásperos y su mente simplemente no logra procesarlo a tiempo. No es capaz de apartar ese cuerpo de su propio concepto, sondeando la forma de sus caderas, de su pecho, sus hombros, sus propios bíceps abultados, su masculinidad. Todo estaba ahí, ante él…

Y era como si no se hubiera ido.

Como si no pudiera irse para siempre.

Pero no lo estaba.

Uhm. Nada más que un jutsu. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Mira rápidamente sus propios ojos para tratar de regresarse a la realidad. Estaba aquí por alguna tragedia que no entendía y conocía demasiado bien a sus viejos compañeros shinobis de la hoja para entender que definitivamente encontrarían al causante, que lo atraparían y lo harían deshacer ese jutsu, entonces él…

Entonces él volvería al mundo de los muertos donde pertenecía.

_Es lo correcto._

Gai salta a la ducha, chapoteando cuando el agua fría lo toca y apenas se siente como un pinchazo suave sobre la piel expuesta de sus hombros.

Sus manos trazan su cuerpo de nuevo, maravillándose cuando el agua se desliza de su extensión caramelo sin resistencia, como si las gotas golpearan una superficie pétrea e impenetrable como el diamante en lugar de su piel.

El agua solo se lleva la fina capa de polvo. No hay nada más que lavar, se da cuenta, y su piel y cabello ni siquiera pueden mojarse adecuadamente, envueltos por una capa impermeable que, probablemente, no era más que el resultado lánguido de la muerte.

Gai tiene que tomarlo sin hacer preguntas. El olor de los jabones no se adhiere tampoco, y en menos tiempo de lo que había esperado está afuera, sin toalla que lo cubra del frío que no siente, sin agua en su piel, sin un solo rastro de sudor o lágrimas o incluso suciedad.

Envuelto en una pijama cualquiera Gai se recuesta en su cama solo para darse cuenta de que no tiene sueño, de que está emocionado todavía, egoístamente feliz por sus alumnos y sus compañeros como para pensar en descansar.

De pronto, lo único que quiere es correr, dar un millón de vueltas alrededor de la aldea, así que se levanta de un brinco y salta por la ventana. Si iba a volver al mundo de los muertos, entonces quería disfrutar un poco más.

No había tiempo que perder. 

[…]

Cuando las puertas de la oficina de Kakashi se abren y Gai contempla a su nueva audiencia, siente que su corazón puede detenerse por unos segundos.

Escuchó muchas versiones del final de la guerra desde que despertó, y la mayoría de eso se concentraba en la forma que Naruto fue y se merecía ser héroe. No hubo muchos detalles del después. Nada salvo la formación de las familias, hablando entre sí de lo felices que eran, de la boda de cada uno, de la paz.

Entonces ver a Orochimaru y a Kabuto no debería ser una sorpresa realmente, incluso cuando Gai siente tensión y un dejo borroso de ira. Ellos habían ocasionado muchos problemas en la guerra, y aunque Gai se enteró antes de morir que Orochimaru había sido el responsable de revivir a los Kages, no había esperado… bueno, en realidad no había esperado nada de esto.

— Gai, adelante — es, por supuesto, el Hokage quien dicta la orden y Gai arrastra los pies adentro de la oficina, sintiendo a Lee pisarle los talones cuando se detienen en un extremo de la habitación.

Tsunade le da una larga mirada cuando la tiene delante, probablemente pensando en el propio Dan. Quizá incluso lamentando, o envidiando, su destino.

— Bueno, no tengo que explicar el asunto, ¿verdad? — la voz de Tsunade contradice su mirada, tensándose solo cuando sus ojos caen en su viejo compañero de equipo.

Orochimaru sonríe ante su expresión, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Tsunade antes de girar _muy_ suavemente a Gai — Un Edo Tensei perfecto… eso es bastante impresionante.

Gai siente su cuerpo tensarse ante la mirada de serpiente, a la oscuridad que todavía anidaba en ese ser de forma tan descarada que casi le hierve la sangre y sus manos se aprietan a los costados con el deseo de estrangularlo ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

Orochimaru no parece ajeno a su desagrado, por supuesto, era hábil e inteligente, y por un momento casi espera una especie de amenaza silenciosa de su parte, pero lo que Gai capta es un breve y extraño gesto de diversión.

— Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esto — Orochimaru murmura y aparta la mirada hacia Kakashi rápidamente, sin darle más tiempo a Gai para tratar de entender ese particular brillo.

— Ustedes son los únicos que conocen el jutsu — Tsunade apunta, apretando sus propios brazos para disimular el temblor que Gai percibe con demasiada facilidad.

Sus ojos regresan a Orochimaru cuando vuelve a enfrentarlo, y Gai casi parece incrédulo a su nueva percepción cuando por un segundo encuentra nuevamente esa diversión en sus ojos, como si Orochimaru supiera más, o como si _entendiera_ más.

— No lo somos, ustedes copiaron la técnica después, ¿Lo olvidas, Tsunade? ¿Acaso te estás volviendo una vieja senil? — La broma no hace nada para mejorar el temblor en los dedos de Tsunade, una pequeña vibración que nadie más que él parece notar y Gai parpadea asombrado consigo mismo.

Una parte de él quiere odiar esa capacidad visual, esa percepción de las cosas. Siempre fue bueno para leer a la gente, el lenguaje corporal era lo suyo, conocía cada pequeño aspecto de los gestos humanos con tanto detalle que entenderlos ahora maximizados era algo digno de admirar para sí mismo. Incluso si era un cadáver y no debería estarlo.

— No lo olvido, pero todos nuestros registros están resguardados, y no encontramos evidencia de haber sido ultrajados por nadie — la habilidad de Tsunade de hablar a pesar de tanta rabia es admirable, lo que de alguna manera se gana un bufido sarcástico de Orochimaru.

— Ustedes tomaron la técnica desde mucho antes, Tsunade… tal vez el culpable está entre ustedes —Tsunade se tensa aún más con la insinuación, deteniéndose de golpearlo solo por el gesto lento de la mano de Kakashi y la mirada aguda que Kabuto le lanza a través de sus lentes.

— Lo que Lord Orochimaru intenta decir es que este no es nuestro asunto — sus dedos blancos y escamosos acomodan el armazón de sus anteojos, lanzando una mirada vacía hacia Gai — Nosotros sabemos los jutsus, pero, ¿por qué lo reviviríamos a él? — el ademán es despectivo, pero Gai no puede ofenderse ante la verdad. Si alguno de ellos pretendiera algo, definitivamente no sería a partir de su resurrección — Además, tenemos un acuerdo de paz… ¿no es así?

La lengua extraña de ambos se arrastra entre sus labios con saña, aunque con arraigada astucia.

Kakashi asiente ante eso, todavía mirando fijamente a Orochimaru con sus dos puntos de ojos oscuros que a Gai lo confundían un poco. Todavía quería escuchar esa historia desde los labios de Kakashi, incluso si en realidad no tenía caso saber. 

— De acuerdo — la voz de Tsunade silba, y Gai comprende por qué Kakashi la estaba dejando llevar esta conversación cuando nota el leve espasmo en el rostro de Orochimaru — Si no lo hicieron ustedes, ¿al menos saben una manera de revertirlo?

El corazón de Gai se hunde hasta su estómago. Sus ojos se humedecen un poco ante la línea, ante la prisa por matarlo otra vez como prioridad ante cualquier otra cosa.

No quiere, entre todo, sentirse así, y se pregunta si Minato lo sintió cuando se separó de Naruto, si así fue como lo sintió Asuma, o Hizashi, o Dan, porque todos simplemente dijeron que no eran más que extraños títeres. Fríos, a diferencia de él. Lo que tal vez en realidad, ahora que él mismo era un maldito no-muerto, entendía que fue una mentira.

Tal vez no es que esos cadáveres no sintieran, probablemente es que eran mucho mejores actores que él.

— No sabemos cómo revertirlo — Kabuto sonríe hacia ella — Conozco los sellos, pero, ¿de qué sirve decírtelos? El único que puede revertir el jutsu es el invocador y, por supuesto, debe conocer los sellos. Si quisiera, podría hacerlo en cualquier momento.

La idea es aterradora y Gai siente un nudo en su garganta ante la premisa de simplemente desaparecer, desvanecerse en una nube sin propósito y volver a la muerte.

Por supuesto, ese es su destino ineludible después de todo, y que se sienta tan mal al respecto es simplemente decepcionante. Él sabía que era lo mejor. Debería tener más valor.

— Maldición… — el susurro de Tsunade tensa la escena otra vez, y Orochimaru se ríe entre dientes, nuevamente mirando a Gai de ese modo en el que le produce un extraño escalofrío.

— Si eso es todo lo que necesitaban saber… supongo que es la hora de irnos — su voz es suave y divertida, un tono que se gana la mirada de odio de Tenzou y el gesto frío de Tsunade y Shikamaru juntos.

Gai solo aparta la mirada al suelo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No era más que el problema. Sin nombre, cuerpo o vida más que ese espejismo vergonzoso que no tenía derecho a opinar sobre su destino, porque claramente ya no tenía un maldito destino.

Orochimaru da un suave saludo a Kakashi, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta junto a Kabuto cuando un áspero y autoritario tono de voz lo frena en la entrada.

— ¿Y qué hay con los sellos de resurrección, como hizo Madara?

La espalda de Gai se endereza de golpe y sus ojos oscuros miran a Kakashi con sorpresa e incredulidad. Tsunade parece igualmente sorprendida, casi en shock, y los rostros de Tenzou y Shikamaru se arrugan en disgusto y reproche hacia él.

Kakashi, sin embargo, no los mira. Su mirada es estoica y apuñala la espalda de Orochimaru con tanta fuerza que lo hace girarse suavemente sobre sus pies, observándolo como si no hubiera entendido su pregunta.

— Madara no solo se liberó del control del Edo Tensei, sino que también le dio vida genuina a su cuerpo. Él, auténticamente, revivió.

Los oídos de Gai zumban con el latido frenético de su corazón, pero de todos modos puede percibir cada palabra, cada pequeño gruñido de asombro e incredulidad. ¿Acaso Kakashi estaba sugiriendo…?

— No lo sabemos — Kabuto responde por Orochimaru, bruto en honestidad — Esa liberación es una técnica avanzada de movimientos que el segundo Hokage conservó para sí mismo, únicamente siendo robado por Madara.

Posiblemente nadie más podía verlo, pero Gai percibe el labio tenso de Kakashi bajo la máscara. El gesto claro de cruda decepción.

— El único modo es encontrar el usuario — Orochimaru murmura, casi en una risa — O que el propio muerto encuentre la paz espiritual.

Sus ojos se encuentran otra vez con los de Gai, y hay tantas cosas ocultas ahí que Gai casi presiona su fuerza contra él, obligándolo a decirles cualquier cosa que fuera.

No puede, por supuesto, porque no debería poder estar ahí para empezar, y deja que la suave burla se desvanezca de su mirada cuando se acerca, desapareciendo en una nube blanca delante de él. 

[…]

El dolor sordo que invade su estómago cuando entra a su habitación lo hace lanzar un gemido.

Había intentado beber agua, solo para acabar vomitando todo el contenido un segundo después y terminar limpiando el piso perfectamente liso y nuevo que Tenzou había hecho para la ocasión.

Gai palmea su abdomen, los músculos hormiguean debajo de sus dedos y las fibras de aquellas abdominales curveadas se tensan cuando roza sus uñas sobre la primera capa de piel, sin ir lo suficientemente profundo para causarse daño y ver el horror gráfico de la no-muerte.

Sus ojos pestañean, decidiendo no pensar en eso. Todavía estaba demasiado nervioso y el golpe en sus entrañas se sentía terrible cada vez que pensaba en Orochimaru, en sus ojos, la forma en la que parecía tan ajeno a las cosas. Era normal sentirse asqueroso luego de hablar con él.

Gai apenas tiene tiempo de apartar la mano de su abdomen cuando un golpe toca en su vidrio, rascando la superficie como las puntas de alas de un cuervo.

Era un ruido familiar. Incluso muerto, o incluso si hubiera muerto por mucho más tiempo, Gai lo habría reconocido inmediatamente. Un saludo habitual. El finísimo aviso que indicaba “estoy aquí”.

Gai se apresura a abrir, encontrando detrás del marco la figura de Kakashi en el alfeizar, oscuro pero de alguna manera mortalmente luminoso, con las manos puestas en el fondo de la pared de tabique y los pies anclados en el borde de madera.

Por un momento, es como si tuvieran muchos años menos. Dos chicos de veinte años que pasan sobre el departamento de su amigo para avisar que volvieron, para revisar si el otro volvió, para dar solo una mirada e incluso no decir nada antes de volver sobre sus pasos con un poco de tranquilidad encima.

— Kakashi… — Gai se obliga a borrar el nudo de nostalgia, tragando el sabor de la amargura cuando ve el sombrero del Hokage colgando en su brazo, junto a la capa de su oficina.

— Hola — la voz de Kakashi suena baja. Un saludo que pretende ser ligero y falla por muchísimo, sonando más como una extraña nota de dolor. 

Hay algo en la forma en la que puede notar la tensión en las facciones de Kakashi que hace que Gai se sienta terriblemente triste. La nostalgia parece grabada en cada ligera arruga alrededor de sus ojos cansados, y Gai se obliga a darle una sonrisa brillante, pero incluso él sabe que no puede parecer lo suficientemente real.

— Solo quería saber si estabas aquí — la voz de Kakashi está gastada en un tono grave que duele — Ya sabes… pensé que… tal vez todo había sido un sueño.

Gai traga el nudo doloroso. Sus ojos miran a Kakashi, deteniéndose en el movimiento minúsculo de su mandíbula debajo de esa máscara de algodón que indicaba pánico. Probablemente había tenido pesadillas al respecto los últimos años. _Pesadillas con él._

Es inevitable no pensar en el dolor de su Rival, y piensa entonces en las cosas que debería decir ahora. Un millón de cosas. Cosas sobre lo terrible que era para ellos hacerse esto, actuar como si Gai pudiera estar ahí, jugando a la idea de poder continuar el pedazo de vida que tuvieron juntos cuando estuvo vivo.

Sin embargo, cuando abre la boca, lo único que puede decir es una mentira — Estoy aquí.

La mano de Kakashi aprieta el marco de la ventana ante las palabras, tan fuerte que la madera se astilla y cae al piso. Sus ojos cerrados papalotean y Gai puede oír el suspiro denso y hondo que Kakashi toma con desesperación.

— Estás aquí — murmura — Volviste…

Los dientes de Gai se presionan juntos, y está seguro de que no debería dejarlo pensar en eso, pero al ver sus ojos abiertos otra vez y el pliegue de sus delgadas cejas, los pequeños rastrojos de lágrimas, la desesperación, Gai siente un dolor en el pecho.

En un mundo donde Gai había muerto y lo había abandonado, entendía que Kakashi necesitaba esto. Engañarse, incluso cuando en el fondo era consciente de la verdad y las consecuencias de todo esto. De que sabía que la actual vida de Gai era falsa y un error.

La sonrisa de Kakashi se muestra débilmente debajo de la tela negra y Gai sonríe, armándose de valor cuando levanta un pulgar y abre totalmente las cortinas a un lado — ¿Quieres pasar?

Kakashi asiente torpemente, pareciendo emocionado cuando salta a su habitación y se desliza con pasos inciertos hasta la mitad de la recámara, vacilando cuando Gai se sienta en la orilla de la cama en lugar de ofrecer cenar, o beber algo, o vibrar en voz alta sobre anécdotas locas de su día o lo grandiosos que eran sus alumnos. 

El silencio es nuevo. Viene con el entendimiento de estar muerto, o de la incertidumbre de la conversación, preguntándose si en realidad deberían atreverse a tenerla después de que Gai sabía lo mucho que Kakashi ansiaba poder revivirlo, pensando en su insinuación esa misma tarde de traerlo a la vida del mismo modo que lo hizo Madara.

Como para que se quedara.

Kakashi se queda de pie frente a él, boqueando un poco debajo de su máscara como si estuviera asfixiado, o incómodo, o terriblemente exhausto, haciéndole creer que tal vez estaba buscando una excusa para moverse a otra habitación o para escapar. Aunque, por supuesto, ambos saben que eso no es lo que quiere.

Así que Kakashi se acerca y se sienta al lado de Gai, probablemente más cerca de lo necesario, o lo permitido. La ceja de Gai se levanta, se pregunta si entonces estuvo tan cerca de su tumba cuando murió, pero hablar de eso en ese momento probablemente no era adecuado.

— ¿Descubrieron algo? — su pregunta es un mal intento de aligerar las cosas, en caso de que realmente pudiera tratar de desviar los nervios y mantener la conversación a algo lo suficientemente trivial para que se relajara.

Kakashi abre los ojos un poco ante la pregunta, como si recordara, o como si pensar en eso perturbara sus pensamientos y no fuera de lo que quisiera tener en mente.

— Es un misterio… — sus manos se recargan a los lados de la cama, girando un poco para ver a Gai— No sabemos quién lo hizo.

Hay un leve salto en su expresión decaída que lo hace lucir ligeramente más vivo. Kakashi se parece mucho ahora a lo que fue una vez en ANBU, lleno de nuevas cicatrices en el fondo de su alma que son palpables a la vista como una cortina con la que difícilmente carga.

El color oscuro debajo de sus ojos, marcas de llanto todo el tiempo, apretadas en el elástico de la máscara negra y un borrón de rojo sobre el gris.

Al mirarlo atentamente, sin embargo, Gai se da cuenta de que en el fondo cambió. La breve fe en que las cosas mejorarán. Ahora probablemente Kakashi cree más que nunca en eso.

— Hoy quemamos todos los registros disponibles sobre la técnica para que no vuelva a suceder — Kakashi inclina la cabeza en un gesto pensativo. Su cabello es más corto de lo que fue alguna vez y cuelga libremente sobre sus ojos hasta esconder su expresión en el juego de sombras — Mientras tanto, permaneceremos así.

Gai asiente a sus palabras, mirando la sombra ir y venir sobre el rostro de Kakashi hasta que nuevamente está lleno de luz y sus ojos finalmente iguales parpadean y lo enfrentan.

— Bien — responde Gai — Entonces estaré aquí más tiempo.

Cuando Gai trata de sonreír, Kakashi se encoge y suspira, temblando en un gesto nervioso que no sabe si nombrar como emoción o como preocupación, pero algo en su interior asume que se trata de un punto medio entre ambos.

— Está bien, así podríamos tener algunos retos más, ¿no crees? — dice Kakashi, medio divertido. Nunca fue demasiado habitual en él seguir una conversación, o mantenerla. Por lo general, habría ignorado la idea y se hubiera encogido, levantándose y marchándose. Entreteniéndose con su lectura mientras fingía ignorar a Gai.

El hecho de que siga sonriendo dice demasiado de él, y probablemente era el turno de Gai de hablar de forma brusca y por los dos, soltando algún discurso largo lleno de tonterías sobre lo que podrían hacer en ese tiempo. Pero no lo hace.

En cambio, solo mira a Kakashi. Él piensa en el momento en el que saltó hacia Madara. Hubo muchas cosas que entonces quiso decir, las pensó por años, las practicó. Imaginando su despedida una y otra vez como si tuviera tiempo de decirle algo que había callado desde siempre. 

En realidad fue algo un poco patético.

¿Cómo podría ponerlo en palabras de todos modos?

— Tal vez, podríamos escalar la montaña Hokage — Kakashi se arriesga a decir, y Gai no sabe si está sorprendido o no. El borde del rostro de Kakashi está tenso y nervioso, y se aplasta ante el silencio inusual de Gai, donde debería haber y no hay risas — O tal vez podríamos salir a correr, o…

Kakashi se interrumpe a sí mismo, tomando aire antes de pasar una mano por su cabello lentamente. Gai puede ver los músculos tensos, la fuerza de su mandíbula. El golpe de sus pestañas transparentes en sus mejillas como una visión fantasmal y agradable que se le parece a un fino abanico.

— Probablemente deberíamos…

No termina, porque su mano se mueve de su cabello a su rostro y sus dedos se enganchan en la máscara unos segundos antes de deslizar la tela hacia abajo. 

Gai abre la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero sus palabras se detienen cuando Kakashi salta sobre él, presionando sus labios firmemente sobre los suyos en un beso desesperado, con las manos aferrándose dolorosamente a sus hombros, atrayéndolo en su dirección.

El corazón de Gai se presiona detrás de sus costillas, y por un momento no sabe qué hacer más allá de tratar de contener el espasmo involuntario de su cuerpo.

Si estuviera vivo, si Maito Gai de quince, veinte o treinta años hubiera recibido eso, habría reído en el beso, tomando a Kakashi por la cintura, aplastándolo sobre las duras llanuras de su pecho y sus brazos hasta deshacerse en el acto más sublime de la juventud y el amor.

Pero Gai está muerto. Es lo que piensa cuando siente la lengua de Kakashi empujando en su boca, chupando su labio inferior, mordiendo torpemente los bordes con tanta desesperación que Gai no está seguro de que está respirando.

Sus ojos no se cierran aun cuando quiere, y puede ver los párpados de Kakashi apretados, la cicatriz bailando en el suave tintineo de sus pestañas enfiladas y escandalosamente cerca.

Sus manos suspendidas en sus caderas arden, arden como el fuego que lo calcinó, ansiosas por recorrer su espalda, por desnudarlo, oh, como quería desnudarlo.

Pero no está bien. Lo sabe, y sabe que Kakashi lo sabe y aun así lo besa con desesperación, golpeando su lengua en el borde tenso de sus dientes, pidiendo permiso para entrar de la manera que en realidad buscaba hacerlo.

— Kakashi… — las manos de Gai sostienen sus hombros, empujando un poco. _Tan levemente._ Sus labios apenas se separan, retrocediendo del contacto antes de regresar.

Los labios de Kakashi son como los imaginó. Cálidos, ligeramente cremosos sobre los suyos. Todo lo que Gai quiere es besarlo más, presionar más, inclinarse contra él, tirarlo a la cama, recostándose sobre su pecho desnudo y apretarse entre sus piernas, sabiendo que había esperado por eso demasiado tiempo. Tanto, _tanto_ tiempo.

Sus párpados vacilan cuando vuelve a empujar, pero las manos de Kakashi encuentran su camino a su cuello, enredándose en su cabello y tirando de las hebras negras en un agarre firme mientras siente su boca abrirse lentamente, vacilante y desordenada, tratando de detener el beso una y otra vez. Pero a Kakashi no parece importarle.

— He querido hacer esto por tanto tiempo — dice Kakashi, y Gai mira apenas su rostro entre el espacio diminuto, rozando con sus dedos su barbilla, sus labios, la línea de su rostro desnudo — Te extrañé.

La suavidad de la frase se quiebra al final, y su rostro pálido parece más rojo de repente, con la sonrisa más tímida que hubiera visto antes en sus facciones que por muchos años fueron dolorosamente frías.

— Yo también — murmura, tratando de regular su respiración, sintiendo el aire lleno del aliento de Kakashi en sus pulmones, con las manos de Kakashi comenzando a moverse por su cuerpo.

El interior de Gai tiembla cuando Kakashi alcanza el borde de su camiseta sin mangas, pegando los dedos a la piel. Y era tan difícil concentrarse, tan difícil pensar que eso no era piel. Que no era vida, que el corazón en su pecho no era el suyo. ¿Y cómo podría no serlo? ¿Cómo podría este sentimiento no ser de él?

— Siempre quise… pero…— Kakashi se inclina, juntando sus frentes cuando no encuentra palabras, respirando tan fuertemente que lo único que Gai puede sentir en su nariz es el aire cargado con el sabor de Kakashi — Quiero esto — murmura sobre su mejilla de un modo que hace que el cerebro de Gai se detenga, reconociendo el pinchazo de excitación — _Quieres esto._

Y era verdad, tan dolorosamente cierto que se arquea contra las manos que lo acarician, incluso cuando su garganta hace un sonido de sorpresa, sintiendo la tensión de cada uno de sus músculos, de la lengua hirviente de Kakashi en su cuello.

Piensa en Orochimaru entonces. En sus palabras. Solo si el propio muerto encontraba la paz podría irse, y Gai sabía tanto como sabía cualquier otra cosa, que si cruzaba esa línea, que si lo permitía, nunca jamás se podría liberar por ese método.

Nunca jamás podría irse por su voluntad.

— Dime que todavía puedes hacerlo — las manos de Kakashi se mueven, explorando la extensión de su abdomen cuando bajan por su cuerpo, tirando del resorte de su pantalón hacia abajo para descubrir la más fina línea de vello púbico profundamente negro y esponjoso— Por favor, dime que todavía puedes sentirlo incluso ahora…

 _Que estás muerto,_ no dice.

Gai mira hacia sí mismo, encontrando la mano de Kakashi sobre el bulto suave debajo de sus pantalones de chándal, frotando de forma torpe su entrepierna.

Antes incluso de bajar su pantalón lo sabe, y cuando descubre su extensión se asombra de su propio calor, de la forma de su erección y su sangre golpeando y fluyendo adentro, palpitando y exigiendo.

Vivo. Como si realmente estuviera vivo.

En un segundo, Kakashi está de rodillas delante de él, apretando sus muslos con los dedos mientras engulle la erección de Gai sin previo aviso, cerrando los ojos con suavidad cuando de alguna manera se empuja hasta la garganta.

El gemido de Gai rebota en la habitación, provocando un sonido propio de Kakashi, algo que se mueve entre un hilo de excitación y uno de desesperación cuando sus ojos se abren y lo miran, cuando contempla el gesto de pánico que Gai le da en ese momento. 

— Por favor… — Kakashi gimotea entre sus piernas, con la mejilla recargada en la extensión de su pene rígido — Deja que suceda.

Sus labios tiemblan en un gesto que avecina el llanto, y su respiración agitada sacude los rizos de su pelvis, enviándole escalofríos cuando su aliento choca contra su piel húmeda.

Una voz adentro de Gai le dice que no. Que está mal, porque simplemente se volverá más complicado después, porque no había primaveras para ellos, porque él ya no pertenecía a este mundo y no había juventud ni espíritu a seguir, que Kakashi debería dejar a los muertos donde pertenecían.

Pero, ¿cómo podría decirle que no? Si eso era todo lo que siempre deseó cuando estuvo vivo. 

Cierra los ojos entonces, extendiendo un brazo para envolverlo en la mano de Kakashi, necesitando sentirlo, necesitando su calor, el sonido de su corazón estallando junto al suyo para convencerlo de que eso estaba bien.

De que no causaría más daño cuando se fuera.

— Está bien.

Si iba a marcharse pronto, al menos podría llevarse a la tumba ese momento.

[…]

— Wow, Súper Cejas Sensei, ¡eso es genial! — Naruto se ríe con la voz libre y alta, dando una palmada un poco demasiado fuerte sobre el hombro de Gai — ¡Realmente estoy feliz por ti!

Naruto le da una sonrisa de dientes brillantes que compite demasiado con la suya, y Gai no puede hacer más que sonreír también, incluso cuando una parte de él está seguro de que Naruto no debería decir esa clase de cosas.

— ¡Debo decir que es una experiencia realmente emocionante conocerlos a todos! — su voz es demasiado vibrante y llena de honestidad, porque ni siquiera muerto Gai podía tolerar tantas mentiras — Todo su entusiasmo me ha conmovido, ¡se han convertido en grandes shinobis!

Gai debería tener un río de lágrimas sobre su rostro ahora, pero se limita con agitar uno de sus puños a su lado con fervor.

— Gai, deberías sostenerlo con ambas manos — Kakashi murmura a su lado, temeroso de la seguridad de Boruto desde que a Naruto se le ocurrió que era buena idea prestárselo a Gai.

Él apenas presta atención a la advertencia, limpiándose las lágrimas no derramadas mientras Naruto imita su pose y los dos se giran a un atardecer imaginario, señalando el borde radiante de su juvenil destino.

— Estoy muy feliz por ti, Naruto, ¡eres un héroe ahora y tienes una hermosa familia! ¡te lo mereces! — Gai realmente lamenta la falta de lágrimas, pero Naruto parece entender bastante bien, relajándose a su lado y dándole otra sonrisa.

— Gracias, súper Cejotas, ¡realmente también te merecías ver esto al menos! Nada podría haber sido igual sin tu sacrificio — la declaración arruga el corazón de Gai, y se siente sin palabras para responder a eso — Y… ya sabes, todavía lo siento, tal vez si hubiera llegado a tiempo… ¡no sé! En ese momento pensé que podría haberlo hecho cualquier cosa.

Gai se encoge, no tenía caso pensar en eso y no estaba seguro de que Naruto pudiera ayudar, incluso cuando ya le había contado de su capacidad para devolverle el ojo a Kakashi.

— Está bien, mi joven héroe — susurra, tomando a Boruto con las dos manos — ¡No debes preocuparte por mí! Yo tomé esa decisión, así que estoy bien con mi destino.

A pesar de sus palabras y su sonrisa que refleja todo el sol, algo dentro de él no parece seguro de esa afirmación, probablemente preguntándose cuál era ese destino. Porque se suponía que era la muerte, pero claramente él no estaba ahí ahora.

— Sí… lo entiendo — Naruto hace un leve puchero, como si no lo entendiera realmente — Será muy duro cuando vuelvas a irte.

La línea inmediatamente choca, y Gai percibe la tensión en Kakashi, el desagrado irradiando, la negación.

Gai mismo sonríe incómodo, asintiendo y moviendo una mano para presionar las pequeñas mejillas del bebé — Supongo que lo será, incluso si en realidad no estoy vivo, yo…

— ¡Oh, lo estás! — Naruto interrumpe, creando más hielo en la estancia — Vi a mi padre en la guerra y… ¡definitivamente estuvo ahí! Sé que era él cuando hablamos y yo…

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminan, soñadores, melancólicos y ansiosos, decayendo casi tan rápido en un hueco de dolor.

— Mi papá estaba ahí adentro, ¡y haber hablado con él fue genial! Eso… eso realmente fue… asombroso — se ríe, tensando sus manos sobre sus costados — Probablemente nadie más lo entendió o sintió como yo, ¡pero él estaba ahí! ¡Era como si estuviera con vida!

Gai siente un nudo en la garganta, notando la mirada de Kakashi sobre él, lleno de tanta esperanza y anhelo que duele, probablemente de acuerdo con la idea, convencido de que era verdad.

— Fue una lástima que tuvieran que irse — murmura Naruto cuando continúa, encogiéndose de hombros — Ojalá todos los que amamos pudieran volver a nosotros de alguna manera.

Gai asiente, al mismo tiempo la pequeña mano de Boruto presiona su dedo.

[…]

La mejilla de Kakashi se siente cálida cuando la recarga en su pecho, cerca de su corazón, elevándose con cada respiración que lo mece contra la suavidad de las sábanas ligeramente húmedas por el sudor de la piel de Kakashi después del sexo.

— Gai — Kakashi se gira a él, sonando un poco ahogado cuando sus palmas recorren la forma de sus hombros — ¿Te gustó?

Gai siente un golpe de ternura ante las palabras, opacándose solo cuando mira la verdadera tensión en su gesto. La desconfianza sobre el par de ojos iguales ante algo que probablemente debería responderse por sí solo ante la obviedad, ante el hecho de que Gai seguía dejando la ventana abierta cada noche para él incluso cuando no debería hacerlo.

— Me gustó — sus manos aprietan su espalda. Su piel deslizándose como una roca afilada contra la suavidad de los muslos desnudos de Kakashi que se envuelven, que son núbiles y manejables debajo de sus dedos inhumanos — Me gusta compartir esto contigo, Rival.

Siente a Kakashi reír ante el viejo apodo de alguna manera más significativo ahora. No lo niega, ni lo replica. Parece tan natural como la mano que sondea a su entrepierna y presiona su miembro rígido levemente.

— Todavía estás duro — una observación un poco inútil. Era imposible para un revivido cansarse, y Kakashi era una eterna tentación estando desnudo a un palmo de él, tan disponible y receptivo, dispuesto a todo, buscando su placer. El clímax que a pesar de todo Gai poseía, digno de un cadáver, sin esperma — Si quieres más, yo podría…

Gai aparta su mano, cubriendo con la sábana su desnudez con más fuerza incluso si su mente solo podía pensar en que quería hacerlo una y otra vez. Sin descanso, y que Kakashi no se detuviera nunca tanto como necesitaba que parara definitivamente para poder irse.

— Estoy bien — sonríe — Pasará.

Kakashi asiente, dejando una huella de dedos sudorosos por su abdomen cuando vuelve a subir como una araña. Ligero y fino, hasta rodear su mejilla en lo que Gai espera que sea un descanso. 

Sin embargo, Kakashi presiona un poco, levantándose para mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Por qué nunca salimos antes? — su voz susurra con dolor — ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que sentías? ¿Por qué nunca nos besamos?

Los gestos de Gai se tensan ante el tono melancólico y el claro arrepentimiento. Los años desperdiciados son tantos que no se atreve a contar porque entonces acabaron con una muerte rápida y no hubo forma de recapacitar sobre eso.

— Supongo que tenía miedo — admite, porque decir cualquier otra cosa ya no tenía sentido — Tenía miedo de decirlo y que no quisieras, porque entonces te alejarías de mí.

— Estuve enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo.

La verdad quema más de lo que alivia, probablemente porque no es apropiado decirlo ahora, o porque no debería tener caso y, en cambio, no puede evitar sentir un nudo de emoción.

— Lo mismo para mí — su risa duele, y odia absolutamente todo. Odia tener las palabras correctas ahora y no cuando tuvo un corazón de verdad — Desde el principio.

Kakashi recarga nuevamente su cabeza contra su pecho, acariciando sus brazos lentamente — Debí darme cuenta antes, Gai. De todo. Lo siento.

Gai niega, pero no puede evitar pensar en una perspectiva como esa, sabiendo que pudo existir una vida así antes de la Octava Puerta si hubiera sido más valiente, o que pudo haber sucedido si él hubiera sobrevivido. Y el sentimiento es abrumador.

— Debí haberte dicho todas las cosas que pensaba — Gai cierra los ojos, mirándose a sí mismo y a Kakashi en una versión viva y joven — Cuando fuimos a esa misión con Rin y nos quedamos solos debajo de la lluvia, deseaba tanto besarte.

La sonrisa de Kakashi aparece, rozando la piel de su hombro — Éramos unos niños, tal vez te habría dado un golpe.

Gai se ríe, lo sabe tanto como nada, pero de todos modos, si pudiera, tal vez ésta vez sería diferente — Te habría regalado muchas más flores, todo el tiempo. Y hubiera hecho todo lo posible porque me aceptaras, tal vez incluso debí haberte llevado a una cita real y no a todos esos desafíos locos… y habría escrito un poema con tu nombre. Te hubiera escrito una canción.

La risa de Kakashi rueda entre el dolor y la diversión, ahogándose en un gemido indistinguible cuando rodea más su cuerpo, entrelazando sus manos juntas — No necesitabas hacer nada de eso para que te aceptara.

Gai besa su cabeza, presionando sus dedos entre los suyos — Sí, pero odio saber que morí sin haberlo hecho, sin haberte dicho una vez más lo valioso que eras, lo importante que siempre fuiste para mí, y lo orgulloso que estaba del hombre en el que te convertiste.

Sus ojos giran en la oscuridad, encontrando el gesto suave y doloroso en sus facciones. 

— Lamento que todo ocurriera de ese modo.

— Gai…

— Pero está bien. Me alegro de que estuviéramos juntos todos esos años, de haberte visto crecer y… — su voz baja una octava — Kakashi, cuando supe que abriría la última puerta, mi mayor temor era dejarte aquí.

Siente a Kakashi tensarse un poco ante sus palabras, clavando los dedos en sobre la piel rígida de su brazo.

— Ya habías perdido demasiado, y no era justo para ti, yo solo… — Gai traga contra el nudo, tal vez un poco agradecido con no ser interrumpido por todas las lágrimas — Tenía mucho miedo de que mi muerte no te dejara ser feliz, de que sufrieras y te aislaras como antes.

Kakashi cierra los ojos lentamente, y Gai sabe reconocer la pena y la ausencia. Sabe que no ha estado aquí por años, que Kakashi tuvo que lidiar con eso y no estuvo ahí para hacer nada porque se convirtió en la causa de más dolores.

Hay un suave movimiento en el rostro de Kakashi, y Gai apenas puede distinguir el brote de una sonrisa.

— Esperaba poder ir detrás de ti pronto — admite, y es inevitable no llenarse de preocupación — No demasiado pronto, pero creí que al menos podría ser digno de ir detrás de ti, y atraparte un día.

Un suspiro tembloroso abandona sus labios y siente una nausea en el fondo de su estómago — Lo siento, debí haberlo hecho mejor.

— No fue tu culpa.

Un suave silencio los rodea unos segundos, haciendo que Gai niegue en su lugar.

— Me arrepiento de no haber podido tener algo real contigo.

Siente a Kakashi ponerse rígido, casi doblándose sobre sí mismo en algo que luciría como miedo si Gai no lo conociera mejor como para adivinar que era llanto.

— Tengámoslo ahora entonces — Kakashi murmura — Salgamos ahora, y hagamos todas esas cosas juntos, Gai. No solo esto, sino… todo…

Gai aprieta los ojos, con todas las emociones fluyendo como la sangre fingía correr en su interior marchito.

Llevar eso a otro lado era peligroso. Tomar eso como cierto. Agregar más y más sentimientos y cosas a sus encuentros sexuales hasta engañarse al grado de imaginar que podían estar en una relación real era un error.

Pero probablemente lo más absurdo del amor era que no importaba cuanto doliera, todavía parecía capaz de sanar y aliviar muchas otras cosas.

— Te quiero — dice.

— Yo igual.

[…]

— ¿Es un gran cambio? — Sai levanta una de sus cejas cuando pregunta, riendo de ese modo forzado que a Gai le causaba un pequeño escalofrío considerando lo mucho que él amaba sonreír.

Sus ojos parpadean hacia él, sintiéndose un poco cohibido cuando Sai lo mira fijamente. Sabe que sus ojos negros estaban ahí, anunciando su muerte, incluso tomando desprevenidos a las personas a su alrededor como para haber hecho a Lee y TenTen apartar la mirada cuando lo olvidaban, lo que claramente no ocurre con Sai. 

— ¿Qué cosa, joven Sai? — Gai le da una sonrisa real, o lo real que pueda ser dentro del contexto de un cuerpo hecho de hojas extrañas empalmadas en un cadáver.

Sai tararea un poco, fingiendo pensar porque probablemente lo había leído en un libro. El bebé recién nacido sobre sus brazos se agita, distrayéndolos a ambos unos segundos antes de que Sai pueda volver a mirarlo fijamente.

— Morirse, por supuesto, y estar vivo ahora — a pesar de lo poco que se conocieron cuando estuvo vivo, Sai es parte del equipo de su Rival, y probablemente Gai lo ha apreciado bastante desde entonces. Su bruta honestidad era algo demasiado valioso que sinceramente admiraba de él.

El gesto de Gai decae un poco de todos modos, encogiéndose de hombros antes de darle una mirada a Inojin — No realmente, me siento exactamente igual.

Sai sonríe un poco más sincero, pasando uno de sus dedos pálidos por la mejilla de su hijo antes de detenerse en el borde de su oreja — El Edo Tensei es realmente una técnica asombrosa, Lord Danzo la quiso por mucho tiempo.

El nombre es una punzada de dolor, siguiendo de nuevo la vista un poco vacía de Sai sobre el niño.

— Los soldados perfectos — murmura — Sin sentimientos, sin pasado, sin futuro, sin ambiciones…

Inojin parpadea cuando Sai presiona su pómulo, mostrando sus ojos brillantes de esmeraldas tan iguales a los de Ino.

— Hacen lo que sea por ti, sin preguntar — Sai vuelve a detener su dedo, siendo atrapado por la mano diminuta del bebé — Solo obedecen. El beneficio es solo para el invocador, porque el muerto se vuelve su esclavo. 

La sonrisa suave que Sai deja escapar es real, y desafortunadamente, también fría, quizá irónica, pero Gai no parece tan bueno para atrapar la emoción desvanecida de un hombre tan envuelto en regímenes extraños como él.

— Sí, lo son — Gai trata de mantener su sonrisa, escondiendo sus ojos negros cuando baja la mirada a su regazo — Lo vi en la guerra, el Edo Tensei es una técnica horrible.

Sai no da una respuesta a su comentario, permaneciendo quieto cuando vuelve a hablar — ¿Por qué crees que te invocaron de regreso, Gai?

Gai siente su pecho apretarse ante la pregunta. Estaba claro que no lo sabía, que nadie lo sabía, pero el tono frío de Sai era tan distante que lo hizo sentir por un momento como el extraño fantasma que en realidad era.

— No lo sé — es imposible no ser honesto, suspirando sin atardeceres ni lágrimas ni discursos adicionales para alguien que de todos modos no lo comprendería del todo.

— Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos — sisea, refiriéndose posiblemente a todos sus amigos, o a su escuadrón ANBU, o quizá incluso a todo el pueblo shinobi a su alrededor — ¿No es extraño?

Sus ojos negros vuelven a él, y Gai casi se siente avergonzado de su deseo de esconder su mirada ante su escudriño.

— Nadie sabe por qué lo hicieron — sus ojos se angostan — No lo sabemos porque no eres prisionero de nadie — suspira — Nadie te tiene cautivo, y nadie te está utilizando ¿verdad?

La sonrisa bailarina finalmente cede, negando ante la pregunta de Sai y encogiéndose tímidamente en su sitio.

— ¿Entonces por qué, Gai? — Sai apunta, apretando de vuelta la mano de su hijo — ¿Por qué? Si para lo único que sirven los revividos es para que cumplan tus sueños.

La boca de Gai se traba en su quijada, pero antes de que pueda responder y antes de que cualquier terrible dolor se acentúe en su cabeza, el resto de chicos se acerca rápidamente, arrastrando los coches de los niños por la calle y lidiando con las bolsas de comida que llevaba Naruto.

— ¡Sentimos la espera! — Lee grita, balanceándose con Metal sobre sus brazos — ¡Reunir todo lo necesario para nuestra juvenil y bella reunión nos costó más tiempo de lo que esperaba!

Su alumno comienza a llorar, balbuceando más cosas sobre sus retos auto impuestos y las mil vueltas que haría, lo que habría hecho que Gai se riera si no fuera por las palabras de Sai zumbando en su oído y por la mirada fija que todavía tenía sobre él.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino y TenTen se mueven primero, arrastrando algunas mantas sobre la tierra antes de que Naruto, Lee y Sai finalmente se unan a ellas, dándole un saludo alegre y reconfortante que no sirve para disminuir el ritmo nervioso de su corazón.

— Gai, ¿estás bien? — Kakashi llama a su lado, sosteniendo una canasta de sobre su brazo izquierdo cuando se acerca lentamente.

Gai quiere reír y asentir, gritar que todo estaba fantástico y reunirse con sus seres queridos, pero el único sentimiento que estaba en su estómago era una rara nausea llena de dolor.

— ¿Pasa algo? — los ojos de Kakashi lo miran de cerca, destellando una preocupación tan noble y sincera que calma brevemente la angustia, silenciando torpemente la duda y el sentimiento de vacío.

— No, todo está bien — sus labios tiemblan en otro gesto. No tenía sentido preocupar a Kakashi por lo mismo, mucho menos en su día libre que había utilizado para reunir a las familias de sus alumnos y pasar una tarde agradable.

Asintiendo torpemente, Gai camina junto a él, suspirando de felicidad cuando Kakashi junta sus manos detrás de la canasta de mimbre.

[…]

Gai frunce las cejas suavemente, dándole otra mirada de súplica a Kakashi cuando arrastra los pies.

— Por favor, te lo ruego — su voz es aguda, un poco ahogada, y Gai casi está seguro que suena lo suficientemente patético como para convencer a Kakashi — Solo una, ¡la más baja que tengas! ¡Lo más absurdo que tengas!

Kakashi suspira contra las hojas que finge leer, bajando la pasta de su libro un poco para mirar a Gai sobre las requisiciones que se hacían montones largos sobre la superficie lisa de su escritorio.

— Gai, sabes que no puedo — el tono de Kakashi es un hilo cansado. Gai ha estado rogando lo suficiente por hoy, aunque no lo suficiente para hacer que Kakashi ceda.

— ¡Acompañaré ancianas, capturaré gatos! — su ansiedad es inevitable. La energía no dejaba de correr por sus venas e impulsar sus piernas a hacer más y más, a distraerse con cualquier cosa para no pensar en todo lo que estaba y especialmente en lo que _no_ estaba pasando.

Kakashi tararea como si considerara la solicitud, leyendo vagamente el pergamino con un reporte de misión a través de las hojas delgadas del Icha Icha.

Su tranquilidad es abrumadora, desesperante más que contagiosa, y Gai casi azota los pies, ansioso por salir corriendo a la primera orden hacia _cualquier_ otro lado que no fuera su departamento.

Con sus alumnos en largas misiones y Kakashi en la oficina, Gai comenzaba a sentirse inútil. Un extraño en la aldea que no aportaba nada más que un misterio ocioso, ahogándose en la falta de noticias de cualquier tipo.

— No eres un ninja regular, Gai. No puedo darte misiones — Kakashi murmura, mirando sobre las hojas y firmando un papel al azar con su mano derecha — Ya no estás en el registro ninja.

Gai siente sus manos temblar ante la mención. No hacía falta que se lo dijera, él mismo había revisado el libro de registros, leyendo su nombre solo en la lápida vacía en el cementerio y las viejas flores que había en el monumento a los héroes, donde tenía un lugar especial junto al nombre de Neji y otros tantos que murieron en la última guerra.

— Aun así… — Gai vibra por dentro. No podía pensar en quedarse quieto mientras el resto buscaba al culpable. Al menos debería haber algo más que hacer que sentarse en su departamento y contar los minutos para que Kakashi regrese, como si fuera su perro.

— Gai… incluso si realmente quisiera, sabes que es imposible, cualquier cosa — finalmente deja caer el libro, al menos teniendo la gentileza de lucir adolorido cuando mueve un pergamino entre sus dedos — No podemos contar contigo para hacer misiones. Todos saben que moriste y… algunos todavía te tienen miedo.

Sus manos tiemblan un poco al pensar en ese miedo. Los viejos dueños de locales mirándolo con sospecha, murmurando cuando Gai pasaba por ahí, coleteando cuando no debería estar en otro lado más que en una tumba.

— Haré misiones especiales entonces, ni siquiera tienen que pagarme, solo…

La mano de Kakashi golpea un poco el escritorio, azotando los nudillos sobre una hoja especialmente vacía que brilla con el reflejo del sol desde el ventanal.

— Eres un secreto de estado, Gai, si te dejo salir y alguien te ve… — Kakashi frunce — Conoces las consecuencias para Konoha. El Edo Tensei es una técnica prohibida.

Los tratados al final de la guerra fueron específicos, e incluso muchas técnicas más del segundo Hokage fueron destruidas junto a otras técnicas abominables de las demás aldeas. Si un extranjero descubría algo como eso, las consecuencias podrían incluso terminar en una nueva guerra que no le convenía a nadie.

— No puedes, Gai — Kakashi resopla, apretando en un puño suelto la pasta de su libro — No puedes tomar misiones. Ya no eres un ninja.

Un nudo se atraviesa en su garganta ante la perspectiva. Piensa en su padre, en la idea de que incluso siendo un genin débil nunca renunció, y se pregunta también si eso fue lo que Lee sintió cuando Tsunade le dijo que debería renunciar a sus sueños.

Todo lo que Gai siempre quiso fue pelear por la juventud que proclamaba Dai, por vivir persiguiendo un sueño como Lee. Él mismo le dijo al chico que vivir una vida sin hacer lo que amaba era igual a estar muerto.

Y Gai ya había cruzado esa puerta. Por ambos lados. Por los dos.

— Por qué no compras las cosas para la cena, ¿eh? — la sonrisa de Kakashi se forma bajo su máscara, tímidamente — Trataré de salir temprano, así que podrías preparar unas verduras y tal vez después de eso hagamos algo un poco divertido.

Gai sonríe levemente a su pesar, asintiendo apenas ante la sugerencia de Kakashi, porque Gai sabía muy bien lo ilusionado que estaba con eso. Una vida simple y domestica había sido el sueño doloroso y perdido de Kakashi. 

— Está bien, ¡cuenta con eso, Rival! — le da un pulgar bajo, hundiendo sus hombros cuando toma un suspiro doloroso por forzar el alegre tono en sus palabras.

— Bien, si estás tan aburrido podrías entrenar tú solo, ¿sabes? Siempre te quejabas de que no tenías suficiente tiempo — la voz de Kakashi se suaviza, volviendo a sonreír — Así que haz un poco de ejercicio, te veo a las siete, ¿sí?

Gai asiente, dándose la vuelta con lentitud mientras arrastra las palabras detrás de él con demasiado dolor.

_Ya no eres un ninja._

Y Gai se pregunta tontamente qué se supone que era ahora.

[…]

Gai se da cuenta una semana después, cuando sus dedos rozan la corteza del árbol y sus pies se detienen bruscamente, chapoteando entre el lodo y el pasto que salta unos momentos sobre sus piernas.

— ¡Gané! ¡Gané! — el grito de Lee se levanta delante de él como una cortina entre el polvo que muerde, hundiéndose en su nariz y en sus ojos que pestañean contra la luz y el chico brincando enloquecidamente a unos pasos de él.

Dos pasos delante de él, para ser exactos.

— ¿Viste eso, TenTen? ¡Finalmente soy más rápido que Gai-sensei! — el pulgar de Lee apunta a su compañera, y TenTen se ríe un poco, parpadeando con algo de incredulidad entre los dos hombres.

— Eso fue… ¿cómo te volviste tan rápido, Lee?

Su alumno comienza a reír, hablando alegremente sobre sus grandes esfuerzos y sus entrenamientos increíbles y geniales, algo de lo que Gai debería sentirse orgulloso y feliz, llorando y felicitando a su alumno por sus logros y su habilidad rindiendo frutos. 

Sin embargo, lo único que Gai hace es dar una sonrisa endeble, sosteniendo sus dedos con más fuerza en la corteza del árbol, donde la siente ceder bajo la presión.

— Eres increíble, Lee — TenTen guiña, y el gesto idéntico al de Gai revolotea entre las risas de los dos, demasiado inmersos en sus bromas para notar la preocupación en su gesto.

Realmente Lee se había vuelto rápido.

Más que él.

Más que la versión de Gai que murió en la cuarta guerra.

Sus dedos tiemblan de nuevo al sentir el vacío del entendimiento. Era lógico pensar que Lee se haría más fuerte que él eventualmente, pero no podía evitar la decepción de confirmar lo que ya sabía sobre sí mismo.

_Un cadáver no pude hacerse más fuerte, Gai. Estás muerto, ¿qué esperabas? ¿A dónde querías ir?_

Su pensamiento cae como una gota de agua golpeando su mente. Había estado entrenando todos los días desde que despertó, haciendo ejercicio como un loco para aprovechar toda esa energía. Algo que en realidad no funcionaba con ese cuerpo. Él era algo capturado en un lugar del pasado que no podía cambiar. 

— ¡Aun así, su velocidad es increíble, Gai-sensei! — Lee gira hacía él, dándole una de sus propias sonrisas en un reflejo vivo — ¡Sigo siendo inferior si utilizáramos las puertas, pero no pierdo la esperanza de alcanzarlo!

La sonrisa de Gai sabe a podredumbre en sus labios, pero se obliga a sonreír ante sus niños, incapaz de mencionar el terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

— Estoy seguro de que ya me superaste, Lee — dice, porque a diferencia de él, Lee estaba vivo.

Y por primera vez desde que resucitó, Gai siente que él no.

[…]

Pasa rápidamente las verduras debajo del grifo de agua antes de girarse a la mesa.

Sabía lo mucho que a Kakashi le gustaban las cosas blandas y saladas, y estaba seguro de que su nuevo platillo lo dejaría lo suficientemente impresionado, ¡yosh, definitivamente complacería el paladar fino y delicado de su Rival!

Gai trota un poco en su lugar, dando una vuelta rápida para apagar la estufa con las papas y tomar cl cuchillo del cajón superior, retándose a sí mismo para terminar de picar las zanahorias en cinco minutos, ¡o en tres, o tal vez…!

Las manos de Gai tiemblan en la tabla cuando el cuchillo baja fuertemente, partiendo la zanahoria en dos y cortando todo el largo de su dedo en el proceso.

Sus ojos pestañean ante la escena, la piel partida, el borde muscular, el chuchillo quieto en la mesa y el trozo de zanahoria girando a un lado.

Su corazón tiembla nervioso ante la vista. No había sido herido desde que despertó. No había querido ser herido. No había querido tener que ver o enfrentarse a la terrible maldición del Edo Tensei, a la escena de reconstrucción material. A la burla y verdad de lo que se suponía era su vida.

Las pequeñas costillas de carne en su dedo se agitan débilmente. Uno, dos, tres segundos hacen falta para que el papel vuele entre su herida sin sangre, reconstruyendo el pequeño corte en un parpadeo inhumano y terrorífico que lo hace sentirse sucio. Completamente falso.

El nudo en su garganta se siente mucho más real, pero de todos modos no provoca lágrimas.

La herida en el dedo no deja una huella, ni dolor.

No puede cambiar después de todo. No puede morir. No puede escapar.

Gai vuelve a sujetar el cuchillo, cavando de nuevo sobre la mesa, sobre su mano. La carne da una vuelta limpia y los dedos se desprenden en un corte limpio. Todos ellos.

Uno, dos…

Gai cierra el puño completo, con los dedos juntos y fuertes.

La sensación de vacío cubriendo de nuevo su paladar cuando considera de nuevo su propia pregunta. 

_¿Qué se supone que era ahora?_

[…]

— Gai, esto realmente sabe bien — Kakashi murmura, con la máscara descansando en el espacio de su cuello y los dedos flexionados en el tenedor — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

La pregunta es animada, feliz, en el tipo de tono que indica su buen humor producto de estar juntos. Kakashi no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero Gai podía asumirlo como cualquier cosa. No había nada más por decir.

— Me alegro mucho de que te guste — sus dedos tiemblan en su extremo de la mesa. Dedos que fueron arrancados incontables veces esa misma tarde. La mano completa. El brazo. El corazón — Es una receta que TenTen me mostró.

Por el bien del momento se obliga a sonreír. Sabía lo cansado que era para Kakashi ser Hokage, y ya estaba lidiando con demasiadas cosas como para escuchar sus miedos, como para decirle abiertamente que estaba asustado de sí mismo.

— Genial — las cejas de Kakashi hacen un fino arco de aprobación, inclinándose para beber de la comida tan plenamente como si no fuera el mismo hombre que vio rehusarse a comer cuando eran niños.

Entonces Gai comía tanto para compensar su ejercicio. Comía todo el tiempo, todo tipo de cosas. Se hizo gran cocinero en el bosque y siempre llevaba comida para Kakashi, y ahora…

Una nausea vuelve a su estómago cuando piensa en comer. No puede. Ni una gota de agua. Y el abandono a esa idea es lo suficientemente deprimente para apartar la vista de la comida y mirar sus manos fijamente, sin querer ver a Kakashi comer.

Después de unos momentos Kakashi termina, quedándose quieto cuando Gai se encarga de todo lo demás, sabiendo que Kakashi estaba lo suficientemente exhausto. La energía infinita había sido una cosa agradable al principio, pero lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en un extraño y perverso castigo.

— Vamos a dormir ahora — Kakashi dice desde la puerta del baño, haciendo una señal al interior de la habitación de Gai, donde Kakashi pasaba ahora todo el tiempo libre desde que decidieron permanecer juntos el tiempo que Gai tuviera bajo el jutsu. 

Gai solo sigue a Kakashi, esperando en la oscuridad, acostándose solo después de que él ha cubierto todas sus pequeñas necesidades que ahora le resultan tan lejanas y ajenas, incluso curiosas, nostálgicas. Dolorosas.

— Uh, fue un día terrible — la voz de Kakashi vibra en su pecho, donde acomoda el peso de su rostro, rodeando una mano en sus hombros y una pierna envuelta entre las suyas — Buenas noches, Gai.

— Buenas noches.

Gai sonríe y cierra los ojos, incluso cuando sabe que solo siguen largas horas incómodas de estar acostado abrazando a Kakashi, porque no le ha dicho todavía que, en realidad, no puede dormir.

[…]

— Necesito morir — dice con la voz baja un par de semanas después, recostado en la cama luego de otra noche sin sueños, de sexo sin esperma, de cenas sin comer, de dolor sin el más remoto llanto.

Kakashi permanece quieto, con las manos sobre la sábana y los ojos fijos en la pintura blanca del techo sobre los dos.

— ¿No estás feliz de estar aquí? — su voz traiciona su sentimiento de dolor, y Gai casi es lo suficientemente cobarde para ceder y retractarse. Débil, como siempre fue, a su tristeza.

— Lo estoy, soy feliz aquí — su mano se apresura sobre la cama, sintiendo los dedos lánguidos de Kakashi colgando en los suyos — Pero no debería ser así, no pertenezco a este lugar. Debería estar muerto. _Estoy_ muerto.

El rostro de Kakashi se tensa. Su frente juntándose un poco en un nudo de irritación y angustia. Rabia.

Gai espera su reclamo, su ira, sus gritos, o probablemente incluso su miedo y sus dudas, pero los ojos de Kakashi simplemente parpadean hacia el techo reflexivamente.

— Lo sé — sus dedos se contraen en su mano — Pero no creí que tuvieras prisa por irte.

Su mirada sigue la línea del sol de la pared, y Gai se resigna con seguir el mismo punto antes de continuar — Ya no me siento como si estuviera vivo, Kakashi… esto… no es igual. Quiero que esto se detenga.

Kakashi asiente lentamente, mostrando la suave sensación de tristeza en sus ojos gemelos y oscuros que se esconden brevemente detrás de la línea translucida de sus párpados.

— Tengo escuadrones de ANBU buscando al culpable. Cuando lo encontremos…

— Déjame buscarlo. Iré discretamente, yo necesito hacer algo, Kakashi, yo ya no…

— No puedo hacerlo, Gai. Ya te dije tu condición — finalmente su mirada le da un pinchazo, uno molesto e irritado, incluso ofendido de alguna manera — No puedo permitir que salgas, nadie debe verte bajo ningún concepto.

Gai presiona sus labios en una línea, sintiéndose impaciente y enojado por todo, consigo mismo, ahogado en un cuerpo que finalmente desconocía, odiando toda su condición, asqueado de no poder morir o vivir permaneciendo en un punto medio agónico del que no podía escapar.

_En una prisión._

— Lo sé… es solo que… — no sigue. Confía en que Kakashi lo entienda, y deja que sus dedos atrapen con fuerza la mano de Kakashi junto a su pecho.

— Lo encontraremos, Gai, debes ser paciente — su mirada se vuelve blanda, acariciando sus nudillos antes de recargarse en su hombro — Mientras ese día llega, al menos quédate conmigo.

Gai le da un asentimiento inmediato, incluso cuando su mente solo puede repetir las palabras de Sai, preguntándose quién fue, tratando de pensar para qué pudo haber sido. Para quién pudo haber sido.

Su cabeza descansa en la almohada sin prisas, ingrávida.

[…]

Gai se detiene bruscamente con el tono de voz, girando en su camino y levantando una sonrisa a medias cuando el chico lo saluda alegre, trotando hacia él con tanta alegría juvenil y entusiasmo que casi logra distraer su preocupación.

— ¡Naruto, joven héroe! ¿Estás de vuelta hoy? — Gai choca el puño automáticamente con el chico, dándole una palmada en el hombro cuando se une a su lado sobre la calle.

— Sí, un pequeño asunto en Suna que necesitaba resolverse — Naruto sonríe, ocultando de forma muy mala el aburrimiento y cansancio en sus ojos — Ya sabes, todo ese asunto de hablar de paz y tratados es agotador…

Gai se ríe suavemente ante su queja. Naruto sería el siguiente Hokage, pero con un poco de política ya parecía bastante afectado y estresado. ¡Todavía tenía mucho que aprender!

— Sí, supongo que es así — tararea, mirando al frente — Aunque pensé que todos los tratados de paz estaban hechos.

Naruto asiente, llevando sus mechones amarillos mucho más cortos que antes en un leve movimiento sobre su mirada expresiva — Lo hicimos, pero ahora todos estamos un poco nerviosos, buscando al culpable y todo eso.

Los ojos de Naruto se angostan en su gesto aburrido de zorro, como si Gai tuviera que saber a qué se refería.

— ¿El culpable? — parpadea hacia el chico — ¿De qué?

Naruto tararea un poco para sí mismo, girando el cuello con cansancio hacia atrás — ¿De qué más, Súper Cejotas? ¡Todavía no sabemos quién te hizo esto!

Apunta con el dedo a su cara, mostrándole un puchero infantil cuando vuelve a mirar el camino.

— Gaara confía en nuestra estrategia, pero el Raikage está realmente preocupado, ¡está seguro de que habrá una nueva guerra y ha estado elaborando todo un plan militar!

La lengua de Naruto hace un ruido sordo que combina con el dolor crujiente en su pecho, un eco temeroso abriéndose en su corazón ante la extraña perspectiva. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Naruto? ¿Acaso estaba hablando de él? ¿No se suponía que su resurrección era un secreto de la aldea?

— ¿De qué hablas? — sus ojos pestañean, tratando de mantener la calma y la sonrisa en su rostro.

Kakashi había dicho que no podía salir. La aldea de la hoja lo tenía como secreto de estado. Probablemente Naruto estaba confundiendo las cosas, porque si todas las aldeas sabían de él, entonces…

— ¡Debemos encontrar al culpable de haberlo invocado de regreso! — dice Naruto, sin guardar su exasperación — ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, Súper Cejotas! Debemos atrapar a cualquiera que conozca ese jutsu prohibido.

Gai se balancea sobre sus pies, sintiendo todo su cuerpo vibrar lleno de pánico y pesadumbre — ¿Quieres decir… que todos los Kages saben del Edo Tensei?

— ¡Por supuesto! Hay ninjas especiales de todas las aldeas buscando pistas, todos están seguros de que es un grupo de renegados, así que estamos atentos a una nueva guerra llena de revividos…

Sus palabras finalmente caen. El entendimiento. Gai casi espera poder morirse de nuevo en ese instante por la impresión, saboreando el engaño en la boca.

— Es difícil pensar que podríamos entrar en guerra otra vez, el asunto le pertenece a todas las naciones… ¡todos estamos preocupados por la paz!

Gai asiente rígidamente, incluso cuando lo único que quiere es gritar, o llorar, o _desaparecer_.

— Así que… ¿todos lo supieron desde el principio?

Naruto asiente fuertemente, dándole una sonrisa sincera a Gai — ¡Claro! El plan de acción fue inmediato — sus hombros se encogen, mirando el camino otra vez — Pero supongo que Kakashi-sensei sabe más de eso.

— ¿Kakashi? — el estómago de Gai se aprieta.

— Sí, después de todo, él es quien dirige la búsqueda.

[…]

Gai suspira, sintiendo sus manos temblar cuando quita otra caja del interior del cajón, reacomodando a prisa todos los pergaminos extensos que no sabía que estaban ahí, amontonados en rollos sin importancia en el armario de su departamento.

Las hojas caen al piso, regándose, y los ojos rápidos e inhumanos de Gai leen por todas partes, desechando los montones, pasando los informes y documentos que Kakashi había arrastrado ahí en algún momento desde la oficina del Hokage.

Sus manos revuelven más rollos, desenvolviendo los sellos, rompiendo los seguros, quebrando las ranuras del papel afilado que rayan sin prisa ni consecuencias la piel laminada de sus manos callosas.

El ruido de su corazón es lo único que vibra en su cabeza, porque no quiere pensar, porque no se permite pensar, porque no quiere seguir escuchando la voz de Naruto diciendo la verdad sobre las palabras de Kakashi que no eran más que mentiras.

_Es para protegerme._

Las costillas se presionan sobre al aire demasiado caliente. Los rollos salen volando debajo de la cama de Kakashi, lejos de sus manos y su interés, mientras otra hoja rueda entre sus dedos y se arruga fácilmente en su tacto.

_Es para no preocuparme._

Algunos archivos privados del Hokage medio chispean en su puño, Gai apenas lee algo que no tiene que ver antes de arrojarlos lejos, buscando más papel. Otra pila en una caja de metal pequeña se descompone debajo de su fuerza.

_Pero, ¿Por qué no quiere decirme?_

Reconoce de inmediato la serpiente grabada en una hoja de papel sucia y arrugada, doblada en cuatro partes debajo de algunas fotografías de sus alumnos, junto a archivos viejos de ANBU y pelusa espesa de la vieja armadura de jounin.

_Porque él no podría…_

Un doblés simple revela el interior. El seguimiento sencillo de posiciones de manos.

_No tiene sentido._

La letra de Orochimaru garabateando un texto al pie de página, y la propia firma de Kakashi vieja y tosca en una esquina, lejos de las anotaciones raras y confusas de días después, muchos días después, con su letra y diferente tinta.

_¿Por qué lo haría?_

Sus ojos atrapan la última nota, fechada con un par de meses antes de su resurrección. “Finalmente vendrá”.

_¿Qué soy?_

El papel se hace un nudo bajo su mano.

_¿Qué, además de un títere?_

[…]

La respiración de Kakashi se quiebra un poco, pestañeando débilmente cuando su mirada brinca a la pequeña hoja de papel sobre la mesa a los ojos de Gai.

— Entonces, ¿realmente fuiste tú? — su voz es baja, densa, rasgada entre su garganta presionada por lágrimas que no pueden venir — Todo este tiempo… — la hoja de papel se hace una bola, comprimiéndose bajo la vista inmutable de Kakashi — ¿Por qué?

— Me lo debías — el rostro de Kakashi no cambia, fijo y sereno, mirando todavía la pequeña hoja de papel donde Orochimaru garabateó la técnica para la aldea. La hoja que estaba registrada como destruida por el sexto Hokage. La hoja que no existía para nadie más.

La mano de Gai golpea la mesa con la respuesta, odiando no sentir dolor, anhelando el sabor de su propia sangre cuando presionan su lengua asquerosa entre sus dientes.

— ¿De qué hablas? — su quijada tiembla, crujiendo cuando levanta la vista para encontrar la misma firmeza en Kakashi, la seguridad, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento.

— Esto — sus ojos bajan un segundo, señalándolos a los dos — Todo esto es como siempre quise que fuera.

La hoja sale volando, cae en algún lugar lejos de su mano, de la rabia, de la oscuridad que finalmente caía como un telón desbordándose sobre su cabeza de forma aterradora y cruel considerando la forma en la que le había mentido sin parpadear, incluso sabiendo lo mucho que Gai sufría al estar y no estar muerto.

— ¿Matar a alguien solo por _esto_?

— Eran escoria, renegados… — El gesto de Kakashi apenas cae salpicándose de una breve ira — Valía la pena por esto. Por ti.

Las palabras ruedan lejos de sus oídos, quedándose solo con el fondo sinsentido que las acompaña.

— ¿Ellos? — sus dientes truenan — ¿Cuántos fueron?

La mirada esquiva de Kakashi se mueve a sus pies — No sé — murmura — Lo intenté muchas veces.

Sus dedos se presionan con fuerza, sintiendo ascos ante la perspectiva de Kakashi buscado cadáveres y muerte como alguna vez lo hizo Kabuto. Como hacían los infames, los traidores, los _cobardes_.

— No lo entiendo — Gai solloza incluso sin sus lágrimas, sintiendo la humedad finísima sobre sus pestañas rígidas — No tú.

El propio Kakashi dijo una vez que la técnica era una abominación. La repudió en la guerra, la rechazó, maldiciéndola y sintiéndose asqueroso por ella, entonces, ¿cómo era posible que él…?

— Moriste, ¡¿qué querías que hiciera?! — esta vez es la mano de Kakashi la que se estrella en la mesa, quebrándola a la mitad — ¡Te fuiste! ¡¿Qué _demonios_ querías que hiciera?!

La boca de Gai tiembla. Quiere decir un discurso de vida, decirle que debió superarlo y olvidarlo, ser feliz. Vivir una nueva vida.

Sin embargo, todo lo que puede oír son las voces de sus pensamientos.

_Ojalá todos los que amamos pudieran volver a nosotros de alguna manera._

— Deshazlo — murmura — Detén esto.

_Ustedes tomaron la técnica mucho antes, Tsunade, tal vez el culpable está entre ustedes._

— No voy a volver a perderte.

_Sin sentimientos, sin pasado, sin futuro, sin ambiciones… Solo obedecen. El beneficio es solo para el invocador, porque el muerto se vuelve su esclavo._

— Esto está mal.

_¿No es extraño? Nadie sabe por qué te trajeron de vuelta._

— ¿Para quién, Gai? Ahora finalmente podemos estar juntos.

_Me arrepiento de no haber podido tener algo real contigo._

— ¡Pero no así!

_Tengámoslo ahora entonces. Salgamos ahora, y hagamos todas esas cosas juntos, Gai. No solo esto, sino… todo…_

— ¿Entonces cómo? — los trozos de la mesa vuelan hacia la pared, arrastrados por la patada violenta de Kakashi — ¡¿Cómo?!

_¿Para qué? Si para lo único que sirven los revividos es para que cumplan tus sueños._

Gai baja sus manos a su rostro, sosteniendo sus facciones, escuchando el clic de la tapa de su jaula chocar ruidosamente sobre su cabeza.

— Todos los demás deben saber lo que hiciste — sus palabras se van más rápido de lo que piensa, ganándose una mirada irritada de Kakashi.

— Bien, díselos entonces, para que quede como un traidor — sus ojos iguales tiemblan — ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Gai niega inmediatamente, porque incluso entonces desearle mal a Kakashi estaba mal. Porque incluso entonces no podía verlo como un traidor. No cuando lo había traído por desesperación y soledad.

— Deshazlo.

Por miedo.

— No.

Por amor.

— Me prometiste que te quedarías a mi lado mientras tanto.

La mano de Kakashi vacila sobre el aire, cerca de Gai, tan cerca como estuvo de su tumba, de su nombre grabado en la piedra, de las flores, del dolor, extrañándolo por años, volviéndose loco con su ausencia, alucinando su voz y llorando en silencio mientras la pequeña hoja pesaba en su bolsillo.

¿Cómo podría entender ese sufrimiento?

¿Cuántas veces no soñó con esto? ¿Cuánto no se arrepintió de todo lo demás?

El gesto de Gai cae, mirando con angustia el dolor guardado en su corazón que finalmente comprendía.

— Si no lo deshaces, Kakashi…

La locura que finalmente comprendía.

— ¿Qué? — dice, riendo — ¿Acaso vas a morirte?

**Author's Note:**

> Pido perdón por el final apresurado (demasiado apresurado) pero el punto de esta historia es precisamente que fuera predecible el desenlace, por lo que no tenía sentido darle muchas vueltas al final. 
> 
> Lo que intentaba hacer en realidad es que se comprendieran las dos perspectivas. El amor y el egoísmo en cada una.  
> No hay malos aquí, en ningún lado, y creo que el final abierto es mejor a dar más vueltas porque, ¿qué podría ser? Creo que hay muchas posibilidades como para asumir una sola cosa, probablemente.


End file.
